La Rose Blanche
by Olidee
Summary: Le meilleur moyen de prouver son amour c'est de la lui offrir, mais c'est pas sans conséquences, surtout si le cadeau en lui même est empoisonné...[FIC TERMINEE]
1. Chapter 1

Coucou tout le monde.  
Comme promis voila ma nouvelle fic, La Rose Blanche. Le défis est simple écrire un chapitre un page work. J'avoue que ça donne des chapitres un peu, voir très court (pour ceux qui me connaisse, les mi-chapitres, c'est pas ma tasse de thé, mais bon je me force un peu). Donc tous ça juste pour dire que je publierai 5 chapitres par 5 chapitres et qu'on appellera ça des pétales (bon c'est nul mais j'ai pas mieux).

Exceptionnellement, pour cette première publication vous aurez droit à 6 chapitres.

Je tiens aussi à remercier ma béta-correctrice Moulouchon, qui va bientôt être maman.  
Olidée

Prologue : 

_Hier était la nuit._

_Mon amour était ennemi._

_Nos regards étaient orageux._

_Nos mots cruels,_

_Et nos gestes haineux._

_Mais tout doucement,_

_Sa silhouette blanche n'est devenue indispensable._

_Ses tirades, des litanies harmonieuses._

_Ses yeux, les lacs de mes désirs._

_Aujourd'hui c'est le jour._

_Mon ennemi est amour_

_Mes regards se perdent dans ses iris grises._

_Mes lèvres faiblissent devant sa peau._

_Mes doigts cassent ses ombres lointaines._

_Tout simplement,_

_J'ai trouvé l'amour, le vrai_

_Je sais pour qui je vis, je me bats_

_Toutes mes longues insomnies mènent à lui_

_J'aime tendrement son beau visage,_

_Demain sera amour_

_Carmelia Amor_

**Chap1 : Contextualisation**.

Chaque jour apportait son lot de nouvelles désastreuses. La _Gazette du Sorcier_ qu'Hermione recevait tous les matins et qu'Harry lisait en sa compagnie, laissait prévoir que le lendemain n'apporterait pas plus d'espoir que la veille. Qui n'avait pas été épargné, presque tous les matins des élèves apprenaient qu'un membre de leur famille venait de les quitter par un des sortilèges impardonnables. Harry aurait tous donner pour me plus voir ses camarades de Poudlard, pleurer, crier et s'effondrer. Il n'osait même pas imaginer la douleur et la souffrance qui devaient se répandre à l'extérieur des murs de son école. Ici on était en sécurité, non ?

Pour se détendre le directeur, le professeur Dumbledore, avait demandé au corps professoral de trouver le temps, lors de leur cours, d'enseigner des notions « un peu plus joyeuses » pour détendre un peu les crispations des élèves. C'est pourquoi, les enseignants de Poudlard leur parlaient de temps à autre, depuis quelques mois de sortilèges, sorts et potions d'allégresse et d'amour…. Même le professeur Rogue s'y était mis. Il leur avait fait préparer d'innombrables filtres d'amour de toutes sortes et pour tous les goûts. Les filles en avaient, mine de rien, été très heureuses. Depuis, Harry, avait du faire très attention à ce qu'il mangeait car, une bonne partie de tout cela lui était réservé. (L'autre partie des filtres d'amour réalisée par la gent féminine était pour son pire ennemi Drago Malefoy). Il ne cessait de remercier Ron, d'être son bouclier, car le garçon roux se précipitait sans méfiance sur tous les chocolats qu'Harry recevait. Hermione avait beau lui dire et réexpliquer la situation, il se faisait toujours avoir. Heureusement, la jeune fille avait trouvé un filtre de sincérité amoureuse. Une potion qui coupait court aux filtres d'amour, en laissant celui qui la buvait toujours épris de la personne qu'il ou elle aimait. Cela lui avait pris du temps pour la trouver, et encore plus pour la faire mais bon, elle avait réussi. Maintenant aucun filtre d'amour ne faisait effet sur eux, enfin… Comme pour tous il y avait une contre indication qui actuellement, était devenu une véritable torture pour Harry. Le filtre de sincérité amoureuse, réveillait les sentiments endormis ou tus, et depuis peu le jeune garçon, ne cessait de marcher l'âme en peine le nom de son amour au bord des lèvres. On pouvait dire que le vieux directeur avait réussi son coup, pour penser à autre chose que les meurtres perpétuels de Voldemort et de ses comparses, il pensait vraiment à autre chose. Quant à Ron et Hermione et bien… Ron avait enfin révélé son amour à Belladora Frel, une Serdaigle, et Hermione sortait avec Hugues Chiffter, un Serpentard. Harry avait toujours cru que ses deux meilleurs amis étaient attirés l'un vers l'autre mais apparemment, non. Enfin, faisant contre fortune bon cœur, il avait vu s'élargir son cercle d'amis en direction des Serdaigles et pour son plus grand malheur en direction des Serpentards. Contrairement à la rumeur, les Serpentards ne sont pas tous des partisans de Voldemort, Hugues en était la preuve. Mais ce qui l'avait le plus surpris et par la suite, torturé, c'était que Malefoy était un ami Hugues. Tantôt gentil (si on peut dire qu'un Malefoy peut-être gentil) tantôt acerbe, Drago Malefoy leur en faisait voir de toutes les couleurs. Il en était arrivé à un tel point que Ron et Belladora s'éclipsaient quand ils voyaient s'approcher Hugues avec Malefoy et sa bande. Drago évitait superbement Hermione, elle devait lui être cellophane, ce qui ne dérangeait pas cette dernière. Harry avait remarqué que l'évocation du nom d'Hermione dans la bouche de son Serpentard d'amis le faisait grimacer, et il s'en délectait sans se dissimuler. Enfin bref, Harry ne s'en cachait plus, il pensait que Malefoy, n'était pas une SI mauvaise personne que ça, bien que les crocs venimeux du jeune homme s'affûtaient avec le temps.

Chapitre 2 : Le cours du professeur Chourave

C'était le début du printemps. Et comme presque toutes les nuits Harry avait mal dormit, tiraillé par ses cauchemars et ses désirs, il avait vraiment tiré le gros lot. Il s'était donc réveillé très tôt ce matin là, et avait trouvé Belladora dormant dans les bras de Ron. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils les trouvaient ainsi. Ron et Belladora alternait, une fois chez elle, l'autre chez lui. Harry se mit à sourire devant ce tableau si charment avant d'aller prendre un douche en espérant ne réveiller personne. Quand il ressortit Belladora le regardait de ses grands yeux jaunes, un sourire coquin au coin des lèvres. Elle se contenta d'un Ron tout doux et tout gentil, pour que celui-ci sortit, d'on ne sait où, sous les draps. Harry n'en voulait pas savoir plus il alla dans son lit et tira les rideaux, non sans une pointe de joie et de jalousie envers son meilleur ami. Quelques minutes plus tard Belladora partit sous la pointe des pieds. Grâce à une potion d'invisibilité qui leur coûtait cher à eux deux, la jeune fille pouvait retourner à sa tour sans problème. Ron ne dormant plus, rejoignit son ami dans son lit, un large sourire sur le visage. Harry lisait un livre de métamorphose. Il avait pris l'habitude avec ses insomnies de lire, c'était un conseil d'Hermione et il ne le regrettait pas car depuis ces notes étaient en constante progression. Il referma son bouquin pour écouter les longues tirades d'un amoureux transit. Belladora part ci, Belladora part là. Harry l'écoutait, mais et lui ? Non pas que ses amis ne lui avaient pas posé la question, si eux avait sauté le pas pourquoi pas lui. La réponse qu'il leur avait donnée alors : je n'ai personne pour l'instant, sinon le filtre de sincérité amoureuse l'aurait révélé. Il n'avait pas dit à ses meilleurs amis que le filtre avait parfaitement fait son travail. Non seulement les filtres d'amour ne marchaient pas sur lui, mais en plus elle lui avait révélé qui était l'élu de son cœur. Au début Harry n'en avait pas cru ses yeux. Il avait passé tous les mois d'hivers à lutter contre cela, mais maintenant, il l'avait accepté. Oui, mais pas au point de le crier sur tous les toits, pas même de le chuchoter à ses amis.

Ils n'avaient que deux cours aujourd'hui, métamorphose avec le professeur McGonagall, leur directrice de maison, et botanique avec le professeur Chourave. Les cours se déroulèrent comme à leur habitude : soporifique et ennuyeux. En métamorphose ils continuaient à travailler les métamorphoses physiques (cela avait été marrant au début mais à présent…) et en botanique, ils dépotèrent et rempotèrent encore une de ces plantes violentes et irascibles capables de vous envoyer à St-Mangouste. Seules les dix dernières minutes de ce cours marquèrent son attention. En compagnie des Serdaigles ils se rendirent dans la serre n°4, un fois de plus pour un de ces « moments détentes ». Ils se postèrent devant un rosier qui ne présentait d'une rose blanche. Rien d'exceptionnel en somme, quoi que la fleur était vraiment très belle, pourtant le professeur Chourave leur mit l'eau à la bouche.

- Messieurs, mesdemoiselles, laissez moi vous présenter la Carmélia Amor. La Carmélia Amor est une variété de plantes lacérant. L'arbre ne fleurit qu'une fois, et me donne une seule rose de couleur blanche. La Carmélia Amor est la fleur de l'amour sincère, véritable et éternel. Seule une personne vraiment amoureuse peut la cueillir. Pour cela elle doit s'approcher du rosier et déclarer à ce dernier ses intensions dans un poème ou une chanson. Elle doit donner son nom, celui de la personne à qui est destinée la fleur tout en restant très romantique. Si le cueilleur n'a aucune intention amoureuse la plante ne le laissera pas approcher. C'est très difficile de la nourrir, c'est pourquoi la Carmélia Amor est rare et souvent se trouve dans la nature sauvage. Une fois les intensions connues, le rosier, se laisse approcher. La personne peut donc enfin cueillir la rose. Mais pour ça, cette personne doit subir les lacérations des bras épineux de l'arbre qui entourent le corps de l'amoureux ou l'amoureuse. La douleur est telle que beaucoup abandonne très vite. Plus le cueilleur est amoureux, plus la rose est cruelle et se montre impitoyable. La rose ainsi cueillie ne fanera pas tant que l'amour durera. Bien le cours est fini pour aujourd'hui on continuera la prochaine fois.

Chapitre 3 : Décision.

Harry y avait pensé durant tout le reste de la journée. La Carmélia Amor avait hanté son esprit sans le lâcher après le cours de Chourave. La fleur de l'amour sincère, véritable et éternel. Oui, effectivement il fallait souffrir pour l'obtenir, mais n'était ce pas la preuve de la franchise et de la loyauté des sentiments amoureux. C'était la fleur de l'amour vrai, de l'amour éternel, il la lui fallait. Il allait se déclarer ainsi, avec cette fleur lourde de sens. Après avoir pris cette décision, il se rappela qu'il devait déclaré ses intensions dans un poème (pas de chanson, il chante trop mal) en déclamant son nom et celui de la personne aimée. Harry ne savait pas bien à quoi pouvait bien lui servir toutes ces choses, mais il s'attela à la tâche. Après avoir fait ses devoirs, il passa bien trois heures à rédiger vingt cinq lignes pour son poème. Il monta dans sa chambre pour attendre que ces camarades s'endorment et que Ron s'en aille chez Belladora, mais ce fut ce soir là que tous les garçons de sa chambre décidèrent de se coucher tardivement. Comme lui ils avaient été marqués par la Carmélia Amor et la conversation s'éternisait. Harry qui jouait les impassible, remarqua il n'était pas le seul exacerbé par la situation.

- Si j'avais la Carmélia Amor, je l'offrirais à Luna ? Ou à Ginny ? S'interrogeait Neville.

- Tu n'auras qu'à la couper en deux, se moqua Deans.

- Et tu crois vraiment qu'elle te laissera faire quand tu lui dira « Salut c'est moi Neville, je viens pour te couper en deux. Une moitié pour Ginny, l'autre pour Luna » renchérit Seamus.

- N'empêche mon gars t'es vraiment un bourreau des cœurs toi, dit Deans admiratif à Neville.

- Et toi, Harry tu l'offrirait à qui la Carmélia Amor ; lui demanda Neville pour glisser l'intérêt qu'on lui portait vers quelqu'un d'autre.

- Heu… moi bredouilla Harry, personne. Il tentait de se contrôler car il savait que le fard lui montait aux joues. Heureusement que Ron intervint.

- Et les gars, vous croyez vraiment que c'est si facile que ça. Vous oubliez que c'est une plante lacérante.

- Quoi, Ron, tu n'aurais pas envie de l'offrir à Belladora, gloussa Seamus en exagérant vers la fin.

- Cette plante vous lacère la peau sans doute jusqu'au sang. Alors non, je n'ai aucune envie d'aller cueillir cette horreur, surtout que je suis parfaitement heureux avec Belladora, affirma Ron.

- Oui mais avec cette plante, elle reconnaîtra l'amouuur que tu as pour elle, railla Deans qui se roulait sur son lit.

- Franchement je ne crois pas qu'il y ait beaucoup de personne qui y soit arrivé, dit Neville en se glissant sous ses draps.

- Ouais, c'est le genre de plante que l'on rêve d'avoir chez soi, quoi ? Surtout quand on a une tante qui prend vos joues pour les pincer en disant…

- Comme il a grandit le bout de chou. Dean coupa la parole à Seamus et tous deux éclatèrent de rire.

Harry pensa toute suite au Dursley. Ce n'est pas le genre de plante qu'ils aimeraient avoir chez eux. Rien qu'à imaginer leur tête devant l'arbre, Harry se mit à rire avec ses camarades. Peu de temps après le silence envahit la chambre. Dès que ronflement de Neville se firent entendre, Ron s'éclipsa. Harry pouvait enfin agir, il se glissa sous sa cape d'invisibilité et se rendit à la serre n°4. Les portes qui mènent dehors étaient très bien fermés, mais il n'eu pas trop de mal à les ouvrir. Une fois dans la serre il alla devant la plante, la fleur n'avait pas bougé et elle était toujours aussi belle. Voir plus, sous les jeux de lumières de la lune.

Chapitre 4 : Intensions

Harry se retrouva donc devant la plante. Elle était calme. Faisait-elle vraiment parti des plantes lacérant. Ce n'était pas vraiment le moment de flancher, il fallait foncer, Harry s'avança, la plante bougea légèrement. Il devait lui déclamer son poème pour présenter ses intensions. Le jeune garçon soupira profondément et dit :

- Bonsoir, Carmélia Amor. Je viens ce soir à toi, pour te cueillir. D'habitude, je ne suis pas doué pour les longues déclarations, surtout si elles parlent d'amour, mais pour toi je ferai une exception.

_Hier était la nuit._

_Mon amour était ennemi._

_Nos regards étaient orageux._

_Nos mots cruels._

_Et nos gestes haineux._

_Mais tout doucement,_

_Sa silhouette blanche n'est devenue indispensable._

_Ses tirades, des litanies harmonieuses._

_Ses yeux, les lacs de mes désirs._

_Aujourd'hui c'est le jour._

_Mon ennemi est amour_

_Mes regards se perdent dans ses iris grises._

_Mes lèvres faiblissent devant sa peau._

_Mes doigts cassent ses ombres lointaines._

_Tout simplement,_

_J'ai trouvé l'amour, le vrai_

_Je sais pour qui je vis, je me bats_

_Toutes mes longues insomnies mènent à lui_

_J'aime tendrement son beau visage,_

_Demain sera amour_

_Carmelia Amor_

_Le coeur du Survivant, Harry Potter_

_Bat pour les yeux du Serpentard,_

_Le Gryffondor à trouver le grand amour_

_Sur les lèvres de Drago Malefoy_

**Chapitre 5 : Souffrances**.

La plante sembla alors plus encline à sa présence. Les feuilles se poussèrent, la rose s'offrait à lui. Harry s'avança timidement, tendit la main, la fleur blanche était à la portée de ses doigts. Des lianes épineuses s'en coulèrent alors autour de ses bras et de ses jambes. Harry effrayé sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur les bras de l'arbre. « _Es tu venu pour me cueillir ou pour me tuer ?_ ». Il lâcha la baguette. La plante venait-elle de lui parler ? Les lianes autour de ses membres serrèrent leurs étreintes Il la fixa intensément, avant de retenter de l'approcher. Les lianes rougeoyèrent sa peau Harry gémit sous la douleur. Il tendit encore la main. Cette fois elles coupèrent son épiderme. « _Abandonne_ » Non, je n'abandonnerais pas, il lui la faut, il la mérite. « _L'aimes tu donc à ce point ?_ » Oui, et bien plus encore. « _Oui, mais c'est un Serpentard, un vert et argent, un fourbe !_ » Tiré par la force de la plante, les pieds d'Harry décollèrent du sol. Les lianes glissaient à présent sur son torse et dans son dos, lacérèrent atrocement chaque partie de peau sur son passage. « _Abandonne, tu le peux encore._ » Non, Harry pencha sa tête en arrière ; il se rappela le jour ou il avait vu le sourire sincère de Drago. Cela n'avait duré que quelques minutes, il était en conversation avec Hugues, ce dernier devait lui avoir dit quelque chose qui avait touché son cœur, car ce sourire était le plus honnête qu'il ait vu Malefoy faire, sans rictus, sans sous entendu, sans méchanceté. Il devait la lui offrir, c'était son amour. Harry commençait à être hagard, le regard troublé, il fixa la fleur. La douleur était insupportable, il n'en pouvait plus, les larmes lui vinrent aux yeux. Il suffoqua, du sang sortit de sa bouche. Il regarda alors le sol, une mare rouge se formait sous son corps. « _Combien de temps vas tu encore tenir, abandonne._ » Dans un dernier effort Harry se pencha vers la rose, les lacérations déjà insupportables s'accentuèrent encore. Harry gémit, grogna, hurla presque. « _Tu l'aimes alors ?_ » Oui. « _Tiens alors, regarde, ma tige n'est pas difficile à couper, viens_ ». Harry poussa un dernier cri de souffrance et du bout de son pouce et de son index tira la tige. Cette dernière céda, les lianes se retirèrent. Harry alla s'écraser douloureusement sur le sol. Le contact de la terre ferme lui fut pénible, il se tordit comme un ver. Malgré la douleur, il avait réussi, il tourna la tête, dans ses doigts, la Carmélia Amor, baignait dans son sang. Harry respirait fort, il devait sortir de là. Péniblement, il se traîna jusqu'à la baie vitrée de la serre. Il s'adossa douloureusement à la paroi, et regarda son corps, ses vêtements étaient en lambeaux, il était plus nu qu'habillé, et les plaies qui s'offraient à lui, l'écœurèrent. Le truc blanc là, c'était pas son os ? Harry eu un haut le cœur. Mais se ressaisit immédiatement, il se rappela quelques incantations de guérison et les lança sur lui, après avoir appelé sa baguette. Les blessures se refermèrent. Il était à bout de force, il fallait qu'il rentre, mais il était si bien adossé, il ferma les paupières quelques minutes, juste pour se donner du courage, et s'endormit.

Quand Harry se réveilla, il faisait encore nuit. D'une main, il tenait la Carmalia Amor et de l'autre sa baguette. Il devait rentrer. D'un bon il se dressa sur ses pieds, mais la souffrance qu'il ressentit alors le fit vaciller. Les plaies ne saignaient plus mais elles étaient ouvertes et rougeoyantes comme si elles venaient d'être faites. Péniblement il retourna à la tour des Gryffondors. Il lança un sort de « nettoie tout » pour faire disparaître le sang et ses traces de pas. Sa cape d'invisibilité, lui sembla bien difficile à porter. Une fois dans sa chambre, il plaça la rose à l'abri sous son lit et alla se doucher. L'eau n'arrangea rien, son corps le piquait de part en part. Quant à s'essuyer, il cru bien avoir passé une heure à le faire. Après s'être habillé, il sortit un livre de médicomagie, qu'Hermione lui avait conseillé, et commença à le feuilleter à la recherche de sorts pouvant le soigner. Il désespérait quand il tomba sur la page des soins aux plantes lacérantes. Il y avait trois types de plantes lacérantes. La carmélia Amor devait faire partie de la dernière catégorie, la C parce qu'aucun des sorts qu'il avait prononcé ne fonctionna. Qu'est ce qui était marqué déjà ? Selon, la discrétion de l'anathème de la plante. Il lui semblait qu'il n'avait pas de chance sur ce coup là, surtout que les douleurs le tiraillaient de part tout. Convaincu que la souffrance ne le quitterait plus jamais, son doigt glissa entre les pages du bouquin et ouvrit la page des soins apaisants. Harry se pencha sur les textes et trouva son bonheur. Des bandes apaisantes. Il se lança le sort et après le premier contacte douloureux des bandages sur ses plaies, un sensation de bien être l'envahit. Il devait changer son pansement toutes les six heures. En attendant, il s'allongea soulagé sur son lit et gagné pas le sommeil, il s'endormit.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 6 : La Carmélia Amor**

- Harry, hé Harry lève toi!

Ron secouait Harry qui dormait tout habillé sur son lit.

- Eh ! Harry lève toi, recommença Ron, on a potion tout à l'heure avec Rogue. Alors lève toi et viens manger.

Après s'être soigné, Harry s'était rendormi mort de fatigue. Il se leva promptement, et trouva une excuse bidon à dire son ami pour qu'il parte avant lui. Harry vérifia que tous ces camarades de chambres étaient partis pour appeler un hibou, par la fenêtre de la pièce. Quelques minutes plus tard, il en eu deux pour le prix d'un. Hedwige et un autre hibou (sans doute un de l'école) étaient venus. Harry eu un peu de peine à faire partir sa chouette, qui le quitta non sans lui faire la tête. Harry alla récupérer la fleur sous son lit, la lava et l'emballa, le tout grâce à des sorts, et la remit au hibou en lui donnant le nom de Drago Malefoy comme destinataire. Une fois que l'oiseau fut reparti, il descendit à son tour dans le réfectoire.

Il s'assit comme d'habitude auprès de ses amis. Hermione semblait des plus heureuse ce matin. Ron qui avait déjà posé la question à la jeune fille, pu expliquer la situation à Harry. Hugues avait offert à Hermione, une photo de la Carmélia Amor (les Serpentards et les Poursouffles avaient eu cours avant eux) et elle trouvait cela extrêmement romantique. (Malgré le fait qu'Hugues voulait en faire commerce dans l'école.)

- Pourquoi tu n'aurais pas préféré qu'il te l'offre ? La questionna Harry faussement candide.

- Harry tu plaisantes, cette fleur est mortellement dangereuse.

- Quoi ? Mais c'est la rose de l'amour sincère et éternel. Ron la regarda d'un air des plus dépité.

- Ron, c'est une plante lacérant de catégorie C. Elle te lacère violemment et tes plaies ne disparaissent que si tu remplis certaines conditions. Hugues et moi nous sommes allés à la bibliothèque pour faire des recherches et nous avons découvert que cette plante ne supporte pas les amours cachés ou à sans unique.

- Quoi ? Répéta Ron sans changer de tête.

- Et oui, si ton amour n'est pas partagé et connu la plante par ses lacérations te tue petit à petit.

- Mais Chourave ne nous a pas dit ça, rouspéta mollement le sorcier roux.

- C'était une parenthèse sur l'allégresse et l'amour, pas sur comment rendre encore plus hystérique les élèves, Ron.

Durant tout le discours d'Hermione, Harry avait pâli à chaque mot de la fille. Après une déglutition pénible, il tenta de faire bonne figure. Comment avait-il pu agir sans réfléchir ? C'était un pléonasme se dit-t-il, il était un Gryffondor, donc il fonçait d'abord et réfléchissait après, c'est bien connu, mais là il avait fait fort. Voldemort en rirait à s'écrouler au sol, son rival avait été tué par une fleur. Car il n'y avait pas de doute à cela, Drago ne l'aimait pas.

Un hibou arriva. L'heure du courrier était déjà passée, alors l'arrivée de ce messager solitaire fut largement remarquée de tous. Il vola au dessus de la table des Serpentards et lâcha son paquet au dessus de la tête de Malefoy qui l'attrapa avec grâce et précision. Tous les élèves s'étaient retournés sur lui et le fixaient d'un regard interrogateur. Le jeune garçon resta impassible à tous ces regards et déballa le paquet pour faire apparaître une belle rose blanche. Il la reconnut tout de suite, comme beaucoup de 6 et 7eme année, c'était la Carmélia Amor. Les professeurs s'étaient tous levés l'air effrayés et affolés. Mais ce fut le professeur Chourave qui parla la première.

- L'élève qui a cueilli cette fleur, je suppose un 6 ou 7eme année car c'est uniquement à eux que je l'ai montrée, ferait mieux de se présenter.

Personne ne se leva et tous se demandait pourquoi le corps enseignant semblait si agité.

- Que cet élève passe voir un professeur plus tard alors, mais qu'il vienne, c'est très important.

Le professeur Dumbledore s'avança alors au plus très des élèves.

- Mr. Malefoy levez-vous s'il vous plait. Professeur Chourave, expliquez simplement aux élèves les risques que court celui ou celle qui a cueilli la Carmélia Amor.

Le professeur Chourave s'exécuta, ainsi que Malefoy.

- La Carmila Amor, ainsi que je l'ai présenté hier à certains, est la rose de l'amour sincère, véritable et éternel. Mais lorsqu'on la cueille, elle vous lacère. Des lacérations qui sont…mortelles… lorsque l'amour (elle marqua une longue pause) n'est ni partagé, ni connu. Il n'y a aucun remède aux plaies, sauf si l'amour est…

Le professeur Chourave n'acheva pas sa phrase, elle regarda Malefoy qui sentait la fleur, d'un air des plus désinvolte.

- Quoi, fit le garçon un air arrogant, j'ai rien demandé moi, on me la juste offerte. Après tant de sacrifices, je ne peux pas la refuser.

- Mr. Malefoy, intervint calmement le directeur, êtes-vous prêt à faire des efforts pour arranger la situation ?

- Arranger la situation ? Demanda Malefoy un sourire narquois aux lèves, faut voir.

Oui ben, c'est pas gagné….pensa la majorité des élèves de Poudlard.

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Drago Malefoy**

Caché derrière son masque d'impassibilité, Drago n'en menait pas large. Comme d'habitude depuis sa première année à Poudlard, il était encadré de ses deux molosses : Crabbe et Goyle, de la sangsue, Pansy Parkinson, accrochée à son bras, et de fidèles sujets comme Blaise Zabini. Ils se dirigeaient comme un seul homme vers leur cours de potion qu'ils avaient en commun avec les braves petits Gryffondors. Jusqu'ici rien de suspect, si ne n'est la toute dernière arrivée qu'il tenait à la main et qui faisait déjà jaser toute l'école. Pansy, elle, fulminait, furieuse, pendant qu'elle l'assommait de questions sur LA commanditaire de cette fleur, persuadée qu'il en savait plus qu'il ne voulait en dire, ses fidèles chiens-chiens émerveillés devant la rose, le félicitant, même l'enviant. Blaise devant cette cacophonie, s'amusait follement, et n'hésitait pas à rajouter son grain de sel. La journée venait à peine de commencer et Drago était déjà las. Il faut dire qu'il n'avait pas bien dormi comme cela lui arrivait depuis….cette histoire de filtres d'amour. Au bord de l'irritation, ayant déjà passer de la pommade à Pansy sans vraiment réussir à la calmer, et surtout approchant des débiles rouge et or, il fit taire tout le monde. Hugues, un jeune homme qu'il avait en très haute estime était déjà là, lambinant devant Granger, sa bien aimée. D'habitude, il était toujours très content de le voir, mais là, il eu un pensée des plus violente à son égard.

Le cours de son cher et adorable parrain, Sévérus Rogue, était sa matière préfère. Toujours assit au premier rang, il aimait donner les bonnes réponses aux questions posées et voir Potter se faire descendre en flèches par les remarques sanglantes de l'enseignant. Mais aujourd'hui tout cela été entaché par la fatigue, l'énervement et les tracas. Il n'avait pas dit bonjour à Hugues, il avait bien vu que cela avait étonné le garçon, mais il ne se sentait pas capable de lui dire un mot, car tout cela était de sa faute. Certes, il n'était pas le seul en cause, il y avait aussi et surtout le vieux sénile, le binoclard, la sangsue, et même Rogue, tient ! Drago soupira profondément et son regard vint se poser sur la rose qu'il avait soigneusement déposé sur son pupitre. Le flot des souvenirs envahit son cerveau. Tout avait commencer après la demande de Dumbledore concernant « les moments détentes ». Le professeur Rogue respectant la décision de son supérieur leur avait fait préparer des filtres d'amour. Et là, catastrophe, il avait passé des journées entière à éviter nourritures et boissons, se méfiant même de ce qu'il mangeait lors des repas dans la grande salle, sait-on jamais. Même Pansy avait tenté sa chance. Pour le coup, il s'était bien amusé, forçant Blaise, le complice de la jeune fille, à boire le jus de citrouille dans lequel ils avaient versé le filtre. Il avait été débarrassé d'elle, trop occupée à repousser les assauts de son nouvel amoureux transit, pendant un bon mois au moins. Et c'est là qu'était arrivé le pire, Hugues son charmant amis, le rare qu'il pouvait considérer comme tel, s'était mis à sortir avec Granger, et par la même occasion à lui parler du filtre de sincérité amoureuse. A première vue, tout ce qu'il y a de parfait pour éviter de passer son temps à être affamé et assoiffé à cause de filtres d'amour pleuvant sur sa personne comme tombent les feuilles de arbres en automne, mais bien vite il avait déchanté devant l'effet secondaire du filtre : il réveillait les sentiments endormis ou tus de celui qui le buvait. Depuis ces nuits étaient tourmentées par le corps nu d'un brun au yeux vert avec qui il entretenait une relation des plus torride. Les produits miracles n'existent pas. Il n'était pas prêt de l'oublier. Et maintenant ça ! Bien sûr, bien sûr il en avait été flatté. C'est pas tous les jours qu'on vous offre une Carmélia Amor. Cette jolie petite chose, si belle soit-elle vous tuait pour l'avoir juste cueilli. Drago eu un sourire carnassier à cette pensée. Une personne folle d'amour pour lui (c'était évident sinon elle n'aurait pas réussi à l'avoir) était prête à sacrifier sa vie pour la perfection qu'il incarnait. Beau programme, mais était-il prêt à ça ?

* * *

** Chapitre 8 : La lettre**

Drago avait déposé la fleur sur le bureau de sa chambre privée (ça sert d'avoir un père haut placé et un parrain enseignant) dès qu'il avait pu y retourner, c'est-à-dire juste après son cours de potion. Juste après qu'il ait vu Harry, poser des yeux exubérants sur la rose blanche. Son cœur s'était compressé à ce moment là, et il n'avait plus qu'une idée en tête, retirer cette chose de la vue de sa Némésis, il ne fallait surtout pas qu'Harry y pense, il y avait trop de sous entendu. Le reste de la journée s'était passé plus calmement par la suite, bien que les rumeurs allaient bon train. Chacun donnait son point de vue pour savoir qui était susceptible d'avoir assez de cran et d'amour pour faire une telle chose. Il avait même entendu dire que deux Gryffondors avaient ouvert des paris, et que pour l'instant c'était Pansy qui tenait la tête du classement. Faut croire qu'ils ne la connaissaient pas assez pour pouvoir penser ça d'elle.

Après le repas Drago s'était rendu directement dans sa chambre, depuis l'histoire des filtres d'amour il désertait la salle commune des Serpentards le soir. Penché sur un livre de Runes, il étudiait tentant de ne pas se laisser submerger par ses pensées. Il faisait parti des meilleurs élèves de Poudlard juste après Granger et Chiffter, et son titre, même étant à la 3eme place, il y tenait, donc pas question de laisser son esprit vagabonder. Pourtant à chaque fois qu'il levait la tête, il avait la rose sous les yeux. Un problème qu'il devait régler et vite. Mais comment, il ne savait même pas de qui venait ce présent. Sentant qu'il se laissait aller à ses réflexions, il secoua la tête imperceptiblement et replongea dans sa lecture. Ce fut un hibou, non le même hibou que ce matin, qui toquant à la vitre de sa fenêtre, le fit lever les yeux. A la vue du volatile tenant entre ses serres un parchemin, Drago entrevit une possibilité de réponse aux questions qu'il se posait. Une fois l'oiseau repartit, il s'installa dans un des fauteuils de sa chambre et lu, non sans une pointe d'anxiété, la lettre.

_Ma chère Rose Blanche_

_Il m'en a coûté de te cueillir cette rose, et bien que connaissant mon infortune prochaine, je ne regrette rien. Car dès que j'ai vu la Carmélia Amor, j'ai compris qu'elle t'était destinée, et que rien ne serait plus éblouissant à voir que ta beauté alliée à la splendeur de cette fleur. Et j'avais raison, dans la grande salle, debout, quand tu humais son parfum, mon âme était prise dans une tempête d'extase, d'amour et de douleur._

_Mon aimé saches que je n'attends rien de cette déclaration que je t'ai faite, ou si peu. Juste sans doute le droit de savoir qu'elle te plait. Je sais au fond de mon cœur que jamais plus beau présent ne te sera offert, et c'est avec cette ultime consolation que j'accepte mon sort, car mourir par amour pour toi, c'est vivre à jamais en toi._

_Puis je encore abuser de ta patience à mon égard ? J'aimerais une note, même impersonnelle, écrite de ta main, qu'elle m'accompagne dans les entrailles de la terre, comme le souvenir le plus précieux que je n'aurai reçu. Le hibou que je t'envoie s'appelle Alpha, il appartient à l'école et est très gentil. Si tu as besoin de me répondre il sera à ton service, tout comme moi._

_Au plaisir de t'admirer._

_Amoureusement_

_A.E_

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : La réponse.**

Pour Harry, ce fut une journée merveilleuse, certes il venait d'apprendre qu'il allait mourir, mais depuis le temps qu'on le lui avait promis il n'en était pas sa première menace et de toute façon, on meurt tous un jour. La seule chose qui lui avait importé c'était Drago. Drago Malefoy et la Carmélia Amor, il ne l'avait pas gardée longtemps, mais les quelques heures qu'ils avaient passé ensemble, le confortait dans sa décision. Sa Némésis n'avait pas sourcillé quand il avait reçu la fleur, mais il ne s'emportait jamais devant les autres, alors Harry avait préféré voir dans son comportement qu'il y avait encore de l'espoir pour lui. Il ne l'avait pas jetée et c'était déjà ça. La nouvelle avait fait le tour de Poudlard et tous se demandait qui avait bien pu sacrifier sa vie, selon Hermione, où gâcher bêtement une fleur, selon Ron, pour ce fils à papa prétentieux et peroxydé, toujours selon Ron. En attendant, Dean Thomas et Seamus Finnigan avaient ouvert les paris sur qui était susceptible d'avoir accompli cet acte. La première place était tenue par Pansy Parkinson, la seconde par Cho Chang et la troisième, vous allez rire, par le professeur Rogue. Nul n'avait pensé à Harry, et ce dernier avait lui-même brouillé les pistes en votant pour Rogue.

Après les cours, il s'était rendu à la bibliothèque pour chercher quelques livres sur les plus belles lettres d'amour (en réalité, il avait dit à ses amis qu'il allait étudier). Harry avait en tête de lui écrire une lettre simple, mais comportant des mots qui, jugeait il, devaient le faire passer pour quelqu'un ayant un peu de cervelle. Après ce qu'il venait de faire, c'était pas gagné. Ayant envoyé sa lettre par l'intermédiaire d'Alpha, il était allé se promener dans le parc. Il profitait toujours ainsi des rares journées de la semaine où les professeurs, Rogue, Lupin et Dumbledore ne l'entraînaient pas pour le combat final. C'est lorsqu'il retournait en direction du château que le messager volant, lui balança un parchemin. Le cœur de Harry battait à tout rompre, Drago lui avait répondu.

_Chère A.E_

_Je suis sincèrement touché par la déclaration d'amour que tu m'as faite et je crois moi aussi que jamais personne ne m'en fera d'aussi belle. La Carmélia Amor est la fleur de l'Amour et devant elle je ne puis douter de l'honnêteté de tes sentiments à mon égard._

_J'ai peine à imaginer les souffrances que tu dois ressentir actuellement, la douleur dans ta chair, et dans ton âme, doivent être un lourd fardeau à porter, surtout si personne ne connaît ton secret : la mort frappe à ta porte. Je suis certes cruel en te disant cela, mais hélas, je dois être tout autant franc avec toi que tu ne l'es avec moi, devant la pureté de tes sentiments : je suis amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre._

_J'aurais voulu répondre à ton amour, et il m'en pèse de savoir que tu dois sacrifier ta vie pour moi, mais cet acte totalement Gryffondorien, m'y oblige. Cependant, je consens à t'accorder, à toi qui va mourir (et qui semble parfaitement résigné à cela), plus d'une lettre de ma part. Sachant qu'en ta personne, mes confidences seront à jamais gardées, je veux bien tenir correspondance avec toi, en espérant ainsi apaiser ton cœur._

_Sincèrement_

_R.B_

_Vu que tu m'appelles Rose Blanche (R.B) je garderais ce nom dans notre correspondance. D'ailleurs, A.E, sont-il vraiment les initiales de ton nom ou sont-elles celles du surnom que tu t'es choisi pour m'aborder ?_

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : Lettre 2**

En rentrant Harry n'en pouvait plus. Il avait traîné les pieds pour arriver jusqu'à la tour des Gryffondors, espérant ainsi se calmer et trouver tout le monde déjà couché. Mais bon, là, il rêvait. Dean, Seamus, Neville et Ron analysaient la situation et commentait le classement des paris. Le trio de tête n'avait pas changé mais Blaise Zabini avait fini par talonner de très près le professeur Rogue. Harry se joignit à la conversation bien malgré lui, après un passage à la salle de bain, car les bandes apaisantes commençaient à ne plus faire effet. Vers minuit il prit le parti de se coucher, de tout façon il ne dormirait pas beaucoup comme d'habitude, et profiterait de son insomnie pour répondre à sa Rose Blanche.

_Ma belle Rose Blanche._

_Tu ne peux pas t'imaginer la joie que je ressens, en ce moment. J'ai parcouru ta lettre plus d'une fois et ta proposition de tenir correspondance avec moi me comble d'un bonheur immense. Chaque mot que tu me confiras sera jalousement gardé, je serais muet comme une tombe._

_Il va de soit que la nouvelle de ton amour pour une autre personne m'a rendu triste, mais à travers les quelques lignes que tu m'as écrites et le comportement que tu as au sein de l'école, je dois avoir actuellement plus de preuves d'amour que ta bien aimée. Cette pensée atténue quelque peu ma peine. Mais pourquoi toi, le plus beau de tout Poudlard, n'as tu pas encore révélé tes sentiments à l'élue de ton coeur? Je sais qu'il n'est pas facile de le faire, mais toi ma Rose Blanche, quelles barrières se heurtent à ton amour ? J'espère quand même qu'elle est belle, celle qui t'a ravie le cœur._

_Mon amour que dirais tu d'un jeu pour répondre à ta question sur les initiales que j'utilise dans ma lettre ? Si tu le veux bien, je te laisse découvrir par toi-même ce qu'il représente sans te dire s'il s'agit de mon nom ou d'un surnom, mais à chaque fausse réponse je te donnerais un petit gage, rien de très méchant, mon but n'étant pas de te faire souffrir. Je te laisse le choix du gage à mon égard quand tu auras trouvé la bonne réponse._

_Dans l'attente de ta réponse_

_Amoureusement_

_A.E_

Ne se rendant pas compte de l'heure, Harry, totalement surexcité, envoya Alpha porte sa nouvelle missive à son bien aimé. Ce ne fut que lorsque l'oiseau s'était envolé qu'il se rendit compte de l'heure matinale. Drago n'allait pas vraiment apprécier se dit-il, mais bon peut-être aura t-il un peu de pitié pour un mourant.


	3. Chapter 3

Salut tous le monde, Comment vous allez, bien? Où êtes vous comme moi à l'attente des vacances de Noël.

Bien en attendant je change mon mode de publication, un chapitre pas jour, ça vous tente? Je veux bien, mais il faudra que vous m'encouragez, parce que 10 chapitres pour 5 reviews, le message est clair : MA FILLE TU PERDS TON TEMPS, ET LE NOTRE AVEC. Donc si c'est le cas, je m'arréterais sans regret. Mais si ça vous plait bien dite le quoi, une review c'est du courage pour la suite. Je sais que les chapitres sont courts, c'est le principe du défi, mais si malgré ça vous aimez et bien n'oublier pas que je suis encore plus motiver pour poursuivre si je sais que les gens aiment.

* * *

Chapitre 11 : Lettre 3

Pour un réveil matinal, ce fut un réveil matinal, du coup, le blond se leva du pied gauche et le fit bien comprendre à son entourage. Il commença sa journée par insulter Crabbe, mépriser Blaise, et rabaisser une élève de 2e année. Sa jubilation fut complète quand, en allant petit déjeuner, il croisa Potter et sa clique. Rien de telle pour redémarrer la journée du bon pied que d'entendre le son de la voix de son tendre et cher.

-Oouh !Potter, Quel déplaisir de te voir si tôt. Toi et tes…(il renifla de dégoût en fixant Ron et Hermione) ça me coupe l'appétit.

-Tout le déplaisir est pour moi Malefoy, mais si tu ne viens pas manger ta présence n'en sera que plus appréciée.

-J'aurais tellement voulu te faire plaisir Potty, mais je ne peux manquer à mes admirateurs. Je suis estimé Potty, contrairement à d'autres.

-C'est pas parce qu'une débile idiote t'a offert une fleur qu'il faut croire qu'on t'aime, la fouine.

-La ferme le rouquin lança Pansy.

La conversation, et il l'aurait aimé, aurait pu continuer encore, voire s'envenimer, mais le professeur McGonagall, passant par là, l'interrompit. Enfin, il lui restait le reste du repas pour admirer ses traits fins, sa bouche délicieuse et se noyer dans ses yeux.

_A.E_

_J'ai passé une très mauvaise journée aujourd'hui, j'espère que tu t'en aies rendu compte. Il t'arrive de dormir ? Sache que la peau pour être détendue et soyeuse doit se reposer. A l'avenir évite de m'envoyer Alpha à 4h du matin._

_Enfin j'ai quand même réussit à ne pas trop m'énerver en écoutant parler ma Némésis. Le son de sa voix me calme un peu, quand nos discutions ne sont pas trop houleuses comme aujourd'hui. Effectivement, je n'ai pas révélé mes sentiments à la personne que j'aime. Pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle ne m'aime pas. Je dirais même plus, elle me hait, me déteste, me méprise. Tout le monde n'est pas comme toi, amoureux de moi, contrairement à ce que tu crois, il y en a beaucoup qui m'exècre. Et l'élu de mon cœur fait partie de cette catégorie._

_Mais et toi comment te portes tu ? Tes plaies ne te font pas trop souffrir ?_

_Ah, oui, pendant que j'y suis, évitons les mon amour, mon bien aimé, cela ne nous convient pas du tout, notre relation est plus que platonique, d'ailleurs nous n'avons aucune relation. Ne fait pas comme Pansy, je ne pourrais le supporter. Basons notre correspondance sur une amitié courte mais sincère._

_De plus, quoi que trouvant cela très gryffondorien une fois de plus (devrais-je y voir un signe) j'accepte de jouer à ton jeu. J'élimine d'emblé que A.E soient les initiales de ton nom (même un poursouffle n'aurait pas fait ça). Enfin en ce qui concerne le A. Tu es amoureuse de moi, donc le A signifie l'Amour. C'est le E qui pose plus de problème. Etant préfet en chef, je n'ai eu connu difficulté à consulter la liste des noms des élèves de 6 et 7e année. Des prénoms en E, il y en a des tonnes mais j'ai sélectionné les élèves les plus aptes à avoir accomplie une telle tache. Et il n'y en a pas beaucoup. Pour ma première tentative, je tente : Amoureuse Elvira._

_Amicalement_

_R.B_


	4. Chapter 4

Coucou tous le monde,

Je suis de retour, non pas pour vous jouer un mauvais tour, mais pour mettre mon nouveau chapitre en ligne, comme promis. Oui, je sais, le titre est pas très original par rapport au dernier, mais y des jours comme ça où on n'est pas très inspiré.

Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews, ça m'encourage pour la suite. Je sais que si j'arrête il y aura quelques personnes déçues. Alors continuer à m'encourager ça me donne du baume au cœur, c'est cool de savoir qu'il y a du monde pour lire ce que j'écris.

Bon je ragote beaucoup alors sans plus tarder, la suite.

* * *

Chapitre 12 : Lettre 4

**_Ma tendre Rose Blanche_**

**_Quoi que ta dernière lettre ne fût pas tendre du tout._**

**_Je suis vraiment désolé pour Alpha, je me suis laissé emporté, trop heureux d'avoir reçu ta lettre. Par contre je n'admets pas que tu m'empêches de te dire que je t'aime, ce n'est pas possible, c'est comme m'empêcher de te voir, de t'entendre, je m'y refuse. Et serai catégorique là-dessus._**

**_Sinon, je me porte bien, j'ai trouvé une parade contre les plaies que m'avait faite la Carmélia Amor. Mais je vois que tu t'en fais pour moi, ça me fait plaisir. Tu tiens donc un peu à moi alors ? Ma mort future ne te laisse pas indifférent. Devrais-je y voir de l'espoir ? Surtout que tu es persuadé que l'élu de ton cœur (qui doit être un garçon je suppose, ça tombe bien moi aussi) ne t'aime pas. Tu ne lui as même pas dit ce que tu ressens, comment peux-tu être sûr qu'il te déteste ? En plus avec tous les préjugés que tu as, il doit être à Serpentard comme toi. Tu ne devrais pas te contenter des idées préconçues, il ne faut pas être forcement Gryffondorien pour être romantique tu sais, je suis sûr que même toi tu peux l'être. C'est avec ce genres de débilités, que le monde magique est actuellement plongé dans une guerre. Toi aussi tu fais partie de ses gens persuadés que les enfants de moldus salissent notre monde. Mais s'ils ont obtenus le droit de devenir sorcier c'est qu'ils le méritent, non ? Tous autant que toi et moi. Il y a bien des enfants de sorciers qui n'ont aucun pouvoir, est-ce pour autant qu'il faut les rejeter ? Je te le dis ouvertement je suis contre Tu-Sais-Qui, même si lui est ton maître. Vois-tu, maintenant que j'y pense, c'est peut-être tout aussi bien le sort qui m'est réservé, car si j'avais la chance d'être aimé par toi, ta position dans ce conflit ferait que nous ne pourrions pas être ensemble. C'est mieux ainsi, toi avec un Serpentard, adepte de Tu-Sais-Qui comme toi, vous irez si bien ensemble !!!_**

**_Désolé, je me suis emporté. Malgré tout j'aimerais continue à t'écrire, si tu y consens toujours._**

**_Pour mes initiales, tu es sur la bonne voie, mais comme je ne suis pas une fille…Alors ton gage sera de faire pour moi le dernier devoir de Potion que nous a donné Rogue, oui celui des 7e année._**

**_Tendrement amoureux_**

**_A.E_**

Harry avait reçu la réponse de Drago en se rendant chez le directeur aux environs de 16h. Heureusement qu'il n'y avait personne dans les couloirs. Après un entraînement vigoureux et acharné, il était retourné à la tour des Gryffondors et avait répondu un peu remonté, à la lettre que lui avait envoyé Drago. Après le repas, il était parti voir Hedwige sa chouette sans doute un peu jalouse de son manque d'intérêt pour elle et en avait profiter pour envoyer Alpha à Malefoy. Fatigué mais n'ayant pas envie de dormir, il était parti se promener dans le parc.


	5. Chapter 5

Coucou tous le monde,

Oui, oui, je sais, le titre n'est toujours pas plus original que celui de hier, mais au moins vous savez de quoi ça traite, non ?

Alors merci pour tout ces qui m'écrive des reviews, je leur réponds directement sur le mail, donc ici pas de longue RAR. Mais vraiement merci de votre soutient.

* * *

Chapitre 13 : Lettre 5

**_Sacré petit A.E_**

**_On peut dire que tu as du cran et ton franc parlé. Monsieur, ne se laisse pas marcher sur les pieds, j'adore. J'aime quand les gens me résistent, c'est si rare que quand ça m'arrive je fais de cette personne un ami. Dommage que tu sois obligé de nous quitter si tôt._**

**_Continuons en mettant les choses au clair :_**

**_1) J'ai peut-être des a priori sur certaines choses, mais je ne suis pas le seul. Tous les Serpentards ne sont pas des partisans de Tu-Sais-Qui, et moi, je rentre dans cette catégorie. Il est vrai que je n'aime pas les Moldus et les préjugés qu'ils amènent avec eux, mais je suis contre les éliminer à coup de sorts impardonnables. De plus, je n'ai aucune envie de me soumettre à quiconque._**

**_2) Ensuite, je ne suis pas sans coeur, donc oui je tiens à toi. D'ailleurs, j'ai peut-être un remède pour toi. C'est juste une potion tranquillisante, mais elle permet de soulager les souffrances les plus coriaces durant toute une journée. Je l'utilise souvent après les discutions musclées avec mon père. Une petite goutte de « Trankillicor » dans ton café du matin et tu en oublies tes blessures. Si tu veux je peux t'en donner, j'en ai encore un peu._**

**_3) Après, l'élu de mon cœur, n'est pas à Serpentard et non (c'est pas un Poursouffle non plus –préjugés quand tu nous tiens). En plus c'est une personne dotée d'une grande sensibilité, d'une générosité à outrance, d'une naïveté à en pleurer et d'une fidélité incommensurable. Face à toutes ces qualités je sais que je n'ai aucune chance. Et pour en rajouter encore une couche, il ne me l'a pas dit directement, mais je sais qu'il ne m'aime pas. Ça se voit dans son regard._**

**_Donc tu vois, je ne suis pas le seul à avoir des a priori, Monsieur-Je-Donne-des-Conseils._**

**_Ci-joint à cette lettre une copie du devoir de potion qui est à rendre pour demain. J'aurais pu utiliser cette information pour savoir qui se cache dernière les initiales de A.E, mais vu qu'il y a plus de cancres en potions qu'en divination, je n'essaierais même pas de me pencher sur la question. Cela ne m'empêche pas de tenter : Amoureusement Edgard._**

**_A bientôt._**

**_R.B_**

Prétextant, le pot d'anniversaire d'un Serpentard de 6eme année, que ni elle ni lui ne connaissait, Pansy avait réussit à traîner Drago dans la salle commune de leur maison, après le repas du soir. Pendant qu'elle se pendait à son cou, victorieuse, le blond n'avait qu'une idée en tête : son correspondant secret. Il ne fallait pas qu'Alpha arrive alors qu'il était entouré de monde et tout particulièrement de Mlle Parkinson. Après avoir fait acte de présence, il s'était éclipsé le plus vite possible pour retrouver son antre. Le messager volant ne tarda pas à faire son apparition au grand soulagement du Serpentard, qui y répondit tout de suite.


	6. Chapter 6

Bonnes Fêtes à tous.

Je suppose que vous êtes nombreux à être comme moi en vacances. C'est cool non, un peu de repose après un long trimestre à étudier. Ha !!! Quel soulagement.

Et pour que ce soi encore mieux, un peu de lecture Drarry, non ? SI, tout de même.

En plus je vous réserve une petite surprise pour la Noël.

* * *

Chapitre 14 : Lettre 6

Harry n'eu pas longtemps à attendre pour recevoir une réponse. Assis au pied d'un arbre à regarder danser la lune sur le lac, il reçut le parchemin sur la tête.

**_Mon bel Amour, ma belle Rose Blanche,_**

**_Quelle joie d'avoir une réponse de toi. Je trouve que recevoir tes lettres, c'est très romantique. Je te remercie pour la potion et accepte avec enthousiasme ta proposition. Pour le moment, j'utilise des bandes apaisantes, ça marche bien mais il faut les changer tout le temps. Avec le remède que tu me conseilles les choses seront encore plus facile. Merci, merci beaucoup._**

**_Cela n'empêche E.C (élu de ton cœur) est terriblement injuste, il te ravit le cœur et laisse le désespoir à la place. Si j'étais toi, je jetterais mon dévolu sur quelqu'un d'autre, moi par exemple. Dis moi ce que tu aimes chez un autre homme. La plupart des filles disent que la première chose qu'elle regarde chez un mec c'est leur cul, et je peux dire que tu en a un très joli. Mais moi ce que j'aime chez toi ce sont tes yeux, leur couleur. Pardon, je crois que là j'ai dépasse les bornes en disant cela. Ne m'en veux pas._**

**_Tiens pour changer de sujet, encore merci pour le devoir de Rogue. C'est pas facile. Bon c'est vrai je le fait toujours à la dernière minute, mais si ce cours était plus intéressant aussi, peut-être que ce serait plus captivant, non ? Et d'ailleurs comme tu t'en sors bien en potion et que tu n'as pas encore tout faut pour mes initiales, je te charge de faire aussi le prochain devoir de ce très cher Séverus Rogue._**

**_Kiss_**

**_A.E_**

Ecrire une lettre à la lueur d'un lumos n'était pas chose facile, mais le cœur y était, Harry griffonna quelques lignes sur un parchemin qu'il fit apparaître magiquement, avant de rappeler Alpha. Au bout de quelques minutes après que le hibou se soit envolé, Harry décida de rentrer. Il se faisait tard et les bandes apaisantes commençaient à ne plus faire effet. Il traversait déjà les couloirs du second étage quand un battement d'aile lui signala que la réponse de Drago venait d'arriver. Seul dans les couloirs sombres, il se calla dans un coin et lu.

**_J'ai horreur de rester sur un échec, A.E._**

**_Amoureusement Eric, Erika, Erwan, Enzo, Evan, Evelyn, Enfleur, Euphorin, Endolors ou Elvis._**

**_Répond moi vite._**

**_R.B_**

Griffonnant derrière le petit bout de papier, il lui écrivit sa réponse.

**_La patience est une vertu R.B_**

**_10 mauvaises réponses, disons un mois entier de devoir de Rogue._**

**_Va te coucher maintenant_**

**_Bonne nuit._**

**_A.E_**


	7. Chapter 7

Bonnes Fêtes à tous.

Bon veillons et bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 15 : Tranquille journée

Harry se réveilla, une fois encore aux aurores. Néanmoins, il avait passé une bonne nuit, ce qui était rare en soit. Sa petite correspondance avec Drago semblait lui faire du bien, ou était-ce alors, l'épuisement de tant de mois de lassitude. Il préférait la première option, plus romantique à son goût. Dans le silence qui régnait dans son dortoir, après s'être occupé de sa personne (douche, soin, habillage) il hésita longtemps à savoir s'il devait écrire une nouvelle lettre à sa Rose blanche, ou attendre que ce soit lui qui le fasse. Ce serait plus logique vu que c'est Harry qui avait envoyé la dernière missive, et qu'en plus cela lui éviterait de passer pour un harceleur. Résigné, il tira de sous son lit un livre de potion et la copie du devoir de Drago. Il se mit comparer les deux, non pas parce qu'il ne faisait pas confiance au blond, mais juste pour tenter de comprendre comment il fallait si prendre en potion. Après avoir lu et relu le parchemin comme le bouquin, Harry jugea qu'il n'était pas plus à Londres, qu'à Pré-au-Lard, et abandonna toutes idées de comprendre les principes de cette matière. Alors qu'il refermait le manuel, un des pans de son rideau se tira, Ron apeuré, le souffle court venait d'apparaître. De suite, le rouquin constata qu'Harry une fois de plus, s'était levé tôt.

-Harry, dit moi que tu as dormi cette nuit, s'inquiéta son ami.

-Oui, j'ai dormi cette nuit, et même très bien, merci Ron. C'est juste que je me suis réveillé un peu tôt, l'informa Harry pendant qu'il s'asseyait sur son lit.

-Harry, tu as fait le devoir de potion sans moi !

Oups ! Le brun avait oublier qu'il devait –enfin c'était plus un tradition datant de longue année ensemble, qu'un accord légitime- faire le devoir ce matin avec Ron. Voila pourquoi ce dernier c'était levé affolé, il était en retard.

-Excuse moi vieux, comme j'étais réveillé… Tu veux copier ?

Et comment il le voulait, plutôt deux fois qu'une. A peine Harry lui avait-il tendu le parchemin, que Ron était déjà en bas entrain de le plagier. Merci Drago pensa intérieurement le jeune survivant.

Il passa le reste de la journée dans une angoisse dont lui-même ne s'en croyait pas capable. Malgré tout ce qu'il devait supporter, l'attente que Voldemort débarque sans prévenir, la mort l'attente qui planait autour de lui, il n'avait jamais été aussi angoissé qu'en attentant la réponse de sa Némésis. Même le cours de Rogue lui était passé par-dessus la tête. Il observait furtivement dès qu'il le pouvait le blond, frissonnant, craignant que ce dernier ce soit déjà lassé d'A.E. De retour dans sa tour, il fit semblant d'écouter la conversation qui s'y déroulait, mais il n'avait qu'une envie, être loin d'eux une lettre de Drago à la main. Lors que le groupe se sépara satisfait de leur décision, Harry se rendit compte qu'il avait donné à son accord sans connaître le contenu de ce qu'il devait faire. Il devait afficher un drôle d'air pour qu'Hermione intervienne.

-Harry tu n'as pas suivit la conversation je présume.

Il baissa les yeux, se mordilla la lèvre inférieur, cela voulait dire non, forcement.

-Oh, Harry, tu es insupportable, le gronda la jeune fille doucement, sachant les souffrances de son ami (à propos de Voldemort). C'est à propos de Samedi soir. Il y aura encore, une soirée dancing, et comme ce sont les Gryffondors qui organisent, nous avons mis les choses aux clair. (Harry écarquilla les yeux, devait-il faire quelques choses d'important ? Hermione le rassura immédiatement) Ne t'inquiète pas Harry, tu n'as rien à faire.

Soulagé, l'Elu sortit de la salle commune pour sa promenade nocturne. Le timing fut parfait car une fois passé le tableau de la grosse dame, un battement d'aile le vit lever les yeux vers le plafond, Alpha se dirigeait droit sur lui, un parchemin dans une patte, une petit flacon dans l'autre. Le cœur d'Harry ne fit qu'un bon dans sa poitrine. Il leva la main et l'animal s'y accrochât.


	8. Chapter 8

Cadeaux de noël contre cadeaux de noël.

Donc trois chapitres contre beaucoup, beaucoup de reviews, sinon moi…j'arrête.

* * *

Chapitre 16 : Lettre 7

Après avoir délivré le hibou de ses missives, Harry se rendit dans la roseraie. Il choisit un coin tranquille et s'assit par terre.

_**Petit A.E**_

_**La journée vient de s'achever, je suis assis à mon bureau et j'ai sous les yeux la Camélia Amor. Sa couleur crème, sa texture soyeuse, sa beauté éternelle me rendre…je sais pas…heureux. J'ai l'impression d'être apaisé, baigné dans un halo de douceur et de sérénité. Comme si elle me disait de ne pas m'inquiéter et que tout ira bien.**_

_**Evidemment ce sentiment m'est propre, mais j'ai la certitude que si tu étais à mes côtés tu le ressentirais aussi. Je crois même que la sensation serait même accrue. Hélas, je ne peux partager cela avec toi, car même si tu te tiens à mes côtés, mon cœur ne battrait pas à l'unisson avec le tien et la magie ne se créerait pas.**_

_**Je sais que tu me comprends, et que tu ne m'en veux pas. Par contre pour palier à mes carences en ta faveur, j'ai joins à cette lettre le tranquilikor ainsi que le prochain devoir de potion que Rogue nous a donné ce matin.**_

_**Je trouve qu'un mois à faire les devoirs de potions pour toi, c'est pas t'aider à comprendre cette matière. Mais bon, puisque tu n'en n'as plus pour très longtemps, je peux bien te rendre ce service. Si avoir des devoirs en moins de mon parrain peut apaiser tes souffrances, je suis partant.**_

_**Je finirais bien par trouver qui tu es A.E, et cela avant l'échéance fatidique. Il y a une chose que j'aimerais faire avec toi, toi qui deviendras le tombeau de mes secrets. Je voudrais te montrer celui pour lequel mon cœur bat, celui pour lequel j'aime encore à me lever. Non pas pour te faire souffrir mais pour pouvoir partager avec quelqu'un mon amour interdit. Tu pourras voir de tes yeux, contempler à loisir et comprendre mon attirance pour lui. Il est charismatique, attachant, sincère, honnête, vertueux, déterminé, loyal, courageux, fort, et pour sublimer le tout il est beau. J'aime le voir marché d'un pas inintéressé, j'aime l'entendre rire sans restriction aucune. Bien sûr, il a quelques défauts, mais ils s'effacent tous devant ses qualités. Tu vois mieux maintenant pourquoi je ne peux me déclarer à lui, nous sommes trop différent lui et moi. C'est la vie et il faudra que je fasse avec.**_

_**Bien à toi**_

_**R.B**_

Harry ne put retenir ses larmes en lisant cette lettre qu'il avait attendu toute la journée. Il lui semblait dès lors que nul ne pourrait jamais arrêter le processus de mise à mort qu'il avait déclenché en cueillant la Carmélia Amor. Non pas que la mort lui fasse peur, nullement, mais tout simplement parce que maintenant il en était sûr, Drago ne serait jamais à lui. Celui qu'il aimait le possédait entièrement. Celui qu'on appelait le survivant se recroquevilla sur lui-même et se mit à pleurer en silence son amour perdu, jusqu'à s'endormir.

* * *

Chapitre 17 : lettre 8

Ce fut un vent glacial qui le réveilla, et à peine avait-il repris conscience qu'une multitude de lacérations lui déchirait le corps. Étouffant des cris de douleurs atroces et n'osant même pas bouger de peur de tomber en morceaux, Harry pris une profonde respiration, tendit la main vers sa baquette, la saisit péniblement en serrant les dents pour ne pas hurler. Une fois en sa possession, il la serra tant qu'il put comme un soulagement, la fit tourner et retira pas magie ses vêtements, les bandes –se fut si brutal qu'il trembla sous le choc. Ne se laissant pas démonter pour autant il désinfecta magiquement ses plaies avant de replacer des bandes fraîches sur lui. Reprenant sa respiration, il s'habilla, fit disparaître les bandes usagées, récupéra sa lettre et le flacon, et se rendit, non pas dans son lit, mais au bord du lac. Il avait dormi pour toute la nuit, et comme le cœur n'y était pas il se promena dans le noir, perdu dans les pensées qui lui permettront d'écrire sa lettre.

_**Ma belle rose Blanche**_

_**N'y a t-il pas plus cruel que les mots que tu m'a écrit ?**_

_**Qu'importe, j'ai décidé de vivre mes derniers moments pour toi. Et par conséquent, quelque soit la douleur, bien que ce soit le plus pénible possible, je veux que tu sois avec la personne que tu aimes. Je veux plus que le simple fait de me la montrer, je veux que la terre entière sache que Drago Malefoy est amoureux du Prince Charment, (t'es pas trop grand pour croire encore en lui ?) Non, non, non. Ne me dit pas non, ni même c'est impossible, ou encore il ne m'aime pas, je peux pas, etc. Tu es un Malefoy tout de même, un vrai, un pur, un authentique, certifié 100%, rien ne t'aies impossible, car impossible n'est pas Malefoy. Alors fonce, je t'y aiderai.**_

_**J'ai bien tourné la question dans tous les sens. Comment faire sans, ni te dévoiler, ni me dévoiler, ni le dévoiler, trouver une solution pour vous deux. Après diverses réflexions, il m'est venu une idée. Samedi soir dans la salle sur demande. On ne t'y voit jamais, sans doute que tu ne sais pas que ça existe (d'ailleurs qui irait dire à un préfet en chef qu'il y a un petite fête là le Samedi). Enfin bref, Samedi soir, pour la dancing party, si PC (Prince Charment) s'y trouve aussi, tu pourrais lui faire une petite déclaration discrétos en … je sais pas moi, en lui offrant une boisson ? Non trop commun pas assez explicite. Que dis-tu d'une danse ? Oui, c'est ça, tu l'invites à danser. Ce sera le seul garçon que tu inviteras à danser de toute la soirée. Et pendant qu'il sera dans tes bras, tu tâteras réellement le terrain. Parce que si tu me dis que ce mec ne succombera jamais à tes charmes :**_

_**1° c'est un gros con laisse tombé, je suis mieux que lui,**_

_**2° c'est Ronald Weasley, c'est perdu d'avance, vient que je te console,**_

_**3° c'est Rogue, pas possible trop loin du PC de base, même moi j'en approche plus.**_

_**Donc une fois que tu te seras rendu compte, que tu as toutes chances avec lui, j'en serais plus qu'heureux, car ton bonheur, ne fais pas mon malheur, R.B, bien au contraire.**_

_**Jusqu'à la mort pour toi**_

_**A.E**_

Il devait bien être midi quand il hibouta sa lettre par l'intermédiaire d'Alpha. Il s'était directement rendu à la volière, pour faire un petit coucou à sa belle chouette blanche au passage, mais cette dernière le snoba volontairement. Il eu beau lui promettre monts et merveilles, elle n'en resta pas moins accrochée à son perchoir roucoulant avec ses camarades. Déçu, une fois de plus il s'en alla manger dans la grande salle avec ses amis, non pas qu'il avait faim, mais il voulait rassurer ses derniers, car il ne s'était pas montré de la matinée. Pourtant sur le chemin du retour, une question le tourmenta : qui s'occupera d' Hedwige après sa mort ?

* * *

Chapitre 18 : Investigation.

Potter, pas là de toute la matinée et A.E qui ne répond pas ? Merlin qu'avait-il bien pu faire. Salazar se retournait-il contre lui pour s'être amouraché d'un Gryffondor ? Alors que Drago se prenait la tête, sans montrer le moindre signe de frustrations intérieures, il reçut un parchemin sur la tête. Pas de chance, Pansy à ses côtes, s'en saisit avant lui. Malgré son regard menaçant qui calme les ardeurs des plus échauffés, elle ne voulut pas le lui rendre. Elle avait de bons arguments d'ailleurs.

-Pans ce courrier ne t'es pas adressé, alors donne, maintenant.

-Mais Drakiechou, c'est cette idiote qui t'a offert la rose.

-Qu'en sais-tu ?

-C'est le même volatile très moche.

-Pans, ma lettre.

-Elle essaie de te rallier à sa cause, elle veut que tu aies pitié d'elle. Je suis sûre qu'elle te donne un rendez-vous. Il ne faut pas que tu y ailles. Laisse moi la lire, je t'en ferais un « bref » résumé, après l'avoir brûlée.

-Pansy ma belle, (il lui caressa le visage) il y a bien longtemps que j'ai appris à lire SEUL, et aussi à comprendre mes lectures. J'ai pas besoin d'intermédiaire, et j'ai PITIE de personne siffla le blond, veux tu que je te montre ?

Il n'eu pas besoin d'en faire plus pour qu'elle lui tende la lettre inquiète de la sévérité à laquelle son Drakichou faisait usage sur elle.

-Pans, motus et bouge cousus, n'est ce pas ?

Il n'attendit même pas la réponse, il la connaissait déjà. Se réfugiant dans la première pièce tranquille qu'il trouva il lu avec intérêt la missive. Il la parcourut bien trois fois, indéterminé, heureux, craintif et confiant à la fois, il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait faire exactement. Suivre l'idée de A.E qui mine de rien semblait très bonne, ou tout rejeter en bloc. En même temps si ça marchait, ce qui était pas gagné d'avance, il devait tout de même se rendre à la soirée qui cette fois-ci était organisé par les Gryffondor (il n'y allait pas, mais était au courant de tout) et demander au grand Harry Potter, de danser avec lui devant tout sa maison. Alors qu'il se rendait à la grande salle, juste devant lui la personne de ses pensées. Il ne voudra jamais se dit-il en le regardant passer la porte. Et pourtant ce serait si bien, poursuivit-il en franchissant à son tour la porte.

Assis entre Blaise et Vincent, (Pansy boudait juste en face de lui), il se pencha vers le plus intelligent des deux.

-Blaise, toi qui va souvent aux soirées du Samedi, tu peux bien me dire qui s'y rend aussi.

-Quoi ça t'intéresse maintenant, je pensais….

-Ne pense pas Blaise, réponds.

-Une nouvelle proie en perspective ?

Irrité par l'attitude de son ami, il retourna à son assiette. Ce fut Blaise alors qui se pencha vers lui.

-Désolé, Dray, mais si tu ne me donnes pas plus d'info je pourrai pas te répondre, il y a vraiment du peuple à passer par là lors des soirées. Une maison en particulier ?

-Gryffondor, lâcha t-il à contre-cœur.

-C'est pas pour monter un plan casse gueule parce qu'ils organisent la soirée ?

-Non, c'est juste pour vérifier un truc.

-Vérifier un truc, hein… c'est à propos de la fleur ?

-Contente toi de me répondre, merde !

-Ok, du calme mon vieux. A part les premières et les deuxièmes années, la grande majorité des gryffondor viennent. Et puisque je pense que ça à avoir avec la Carmélia Amor, et que je pense que seule une Septième année a pu faire le coup, j'ai l'heureux plaisir de t'annoncer qu'ils sont tous toujours présent aux soirées. Qui a dit que les Gryffi ne savaient pas s'amuser ? Granger vient pour Hugues, Weasley pour Frel, Neville lui il butine, toutes les filles veulent danser avec lui c'est le roi de la danse. Dommage que Rogue ne le note pas pour ça il aurait cassé la baraque. Potter lui reste assis le plus souvent, à se demander pourquoi il vient. Sans doute pour soutenir ses amis. Finnigan….

Le reste Drago s'en moquait, il ne l'écouta pas mais fit tout de même semblant de si intéresser.


	9. Chapter 9

Coucou tous le monde.

J'ai reçut plein de reviews, mais comme il doit y avoir un problème avec la boite mail, j'ai pas pu vous répondre. Cependant je suis très contente de voir que vous aimez bien cette petite correspondance entre A.E et R.B. Le mystère se lève bientôt, mais tout n'est pas encore joué.

Allez bonne lecture et laissez encore plein de reviews (promis si le pb ne s'arrange pas d'ici demain, j'écrirais les RAR avant de mettre le chapitre)

* * *

**Chapitre 19 : lettre 9**

Drago passa une après-midi bien agitée. Mais nul ne put s'en douter car derrière son masque d'impassibilité rien ne traversait. Cependant, il était aux prises avec ses tourments où la solution s'évaporait entre ses doigts à chacune de ses bonnes résolutions. Il rentra dans sa chambre bien plus torturé que les autres jours, maudissant et Hugues et Potter pour l'avoir entraîné dans les méandres du désespoir amoureux. Il s'étala sur son lit en soupirant pitoyablement –selon lui. Que Salazar le foudroie sur place s'il ne se décidait pas ! Danser ou ne pas danser tel était la question. Il sortit la dernière lettre que lui avait envoyé A.E et la relu encore une fois. Indécis, ça se comprend, il fit venir la Carmélia Amor, par magie, jusqu'à lui dans le but d'apaiser ses maux. Sans s'en rendre compte, alors qu'il observait calmement la fleur aux pétales satinées, il s'endormit.

Ce n'est que bien plus tard qu'il sortit des bras de Morphée, passablement de bonne humeur. Ayant raté le dîner, il se rendit tel le maître des lieux dans la cuisine pour se faire servir un royal encas digne de lui, digne d'un Malefoy, de Drago Malefoy. Il en profita pour écrire à son soupirant.

_**Impétueux A.E**_

_**On peut dire que tu sais comment faire pour me rendre fou. Un projet ambitieux comme celui que tu veux me faire faire, (en invoquant en plus la grandeur des Malefoy) demande réflexion, beaucoup de réflexion même. Mais comment pourrais-je refuser de voir accomplir le rêve d'un condamné à mort, surtout si je suis le seul et unique gagnant dans l'histoire ?**_

_**Très sincèrement A.E, je ne sais vraiment pas si je peux et dois faire une telle chose. Sans que tu le saches, il y a tellement de choses en jeux, de ramifications et de passifs que j'ai bien plus à perdre finalement. Car maintenant au moins je peux le voir vivre à distance et l'aimer sans restriction ni jugement. Je ne te garantis rien, je ne te promets pas non plus de danser avec lui, mais je ferai un effort, je viendrai Samedi soir. J'improviserai par la suite selon la tournure des choses, j'agirai en conséquence.**_

_**Te voila rassuré, mon petit Amoureux Emerveillé ? J'ai changé de stratégie pour tes initiales, je pense qu'il s'agit en faire non pas d'un nom, mais d'un mot commençant pas la lettre E. Je suis sur le point de réussir, l'Amoureux Éternel. Je suis sûr que je touche au but. Ce soir deux propositions car la dernière fois, je n'ai pas joué.**_

_**Comment trouves-tu la potion ? Elle est efficace non ? Je te fais parvenir un autre flacon. Ce serait bête que tu partes sans que j'aie obtenu ma réponse.**_

_**Victorieusement**_

_**R.B**_

_**P.S : Pas besoin de croire au prince Charmant quand on en a un sous les yeux.**_

Satisfait de lui-même, et pour cause, il ne s'engageait à rien dans le dénouement amoureux qui le concernait, Drago, fit Alpha porter sa lettre. Assis au coin du feu dans la cuisine de Poudlard, il en avait oublié l'heure. Repu par son encas, fier et sûr de lui, le sommeil le gagna à nouveau, et le prince des Serpentards s'endormit lové dans un confortable fauteuil.

Alors que le blond dormait comme une masse, une ombre brune s'était glissée dans la cuisine pour discuter avec un dénommé Dobby, resta à l'admirer silencieusement après l'avoir recouvert d'un plaid chaud, un parchemin tendrement tenu à la main.


	10. Chapter 10

Coucou tous le monde.

Merci a tous pour vos chaleureuse reviwes : **Spicy marmelade, kuroi sekai, onarluca, Faucheuse, escaflo, Zaika, Florelle, Black siri, Eilanbanshee, La rose de minuit, hermoni, Llemaluna, et Youkai Yuy.**

* * *

**Chapitre 20 : L'ultimatum **

Dobby fit la grimace en voyant Monsieur Harry Potter en grande contemplation du vil serpent qu'était le fils de son ancien maître. Monsieur Harry Potter, ne le laissa faire aucun commentaire et le renvoya sans ménagement en lui disant que Monsieur Drago Malefoy devait dormir. C'était une histoire de fraîcheur du teint avait-il dit. Bien évidemment Dobby n'y comprit rien, et laissa Monsieur Harry Potter, les yeux pleins d'étoiles, avec Monsieur Drago Malefoy.

_**Qu'il est beau de regarder celui qu'on aime dormir.**_

_**Je t'ai surpris tôt ce matin dans la cuisine, confortablement installé dans un fauteuil. Je t'ai regardé dormir tel un ange descendu du ciel pour apaiser les souffrances des pauvres et des malheureux. Je ne désire pas troubler plus ton repos et te laisse dormir, mais sache que te voir ainsi me réconforte dans mon choix et même si tu ne veux pas l'entendre : Je t'aime Drago.**_

_**Je suis heureux que tu acceptes de venir Samedi soir, fait de ton mieux pour obtenir l'amour bien mérité de PC. Mais demain, je veux aussi que tu fasses une chose pour moi, gage de mauvaise réponse, tu devras offrir un verre d'eau à Harry Potter. Sinon j'attends le mien vu que tu as trouvé la signification de mes initiales. Toutes mes félicitations, ma Rose Blanche.**_

_**Désespérément amoureux**_

_**L'Amoureux Éternel.**_

Quand Drago ouvrit les yeux à cause des cliquetis incessant de fourchettes et verres manipulés sans ménagement pour sa personne par de stupides elfes de maisons, il trouva dans sa main un parchemin. Malgré son mécontentement, il lut la missive qui ne le rassura que de peu avant de partir se rafraîchir dans sa chambre. A peine habillé, sa cour le réclamait déjà, et en bon prince qu'il était, le leader des Serpentards se montra, mais pas sous son bon jour. Le réveil made in Elfes de maison lui restait en travers de sa royale gorge. Il croisa Hugues qui avait déjà l'épouvantail Gryffondor entre les bras. Sans se préoccuper de cette dernière, bien qu'ayant une envie folle de lui demander comment était la vie en compagnie de son PC, il fit le reste de la route avec eux. Ils se quittèrent quand Hugues se dirigea vers la table des Gryffondors.

En plein milieu du petit déjeuné, le professeur Dumbledore demanda le silence.

-Mes chers élèves de Poudlard, merci de bien vouloir m'accorder votre attention (le silence totale se fit) Comme vous l'avez remarquer en début de semaine, un d'entre vous à cueillit la magnifique mais dangereuse Carmélia Amor. Le professeur Chourave qui en avait la responsabilité va vous entretenir à se sujet.

De suite, le professeur en question se leva.

-Merci bien professeur Dumbledore, commença la botaniste un peu hésitante. Oui, voila comme je l'ai dit dernièrement cette fleur… la Carmélia Amor… Mr. Malefoy, enfin c'est Mr. Malefoy qui l'a, n'est ce pas Mr. Malefoy ? (Le jeune homme en question roula des yeux.) Enfin, oui… donc cette rose est mortelle, et aucun n'élève ne s'est manifesté jusqu'à présent. Ni moi, ni un de mes collègues, ni l'infirmière ou le directeur nous n'avons vu personne. Cela est très inquiétant car… car, enfin l'élève qui …qui a cueillit la rose court un grave danger. Je lui laisse jusqu'à la fin de la semaine pour se présenter à moi et si d'ici là rien n'est fait, Lundi tous les élèves passeront une visite médicale.


	11. Chapter 11

Salut la compagnie, alors ça roule ? Prêts pour la nouvelle année ?

En attendant ce grand jour voila mon nouveau chapitre.

* * *

**Chapitre 21 : Par amitié.**

Trois jours, c'est tout ce qui lui restait avant d'être découvert. Harry aurait pu se sentir mal, acculé par la décision du professeur Chourave, mais cela semblait sans importance pour le moment. Entre les bandes apaisantes et la potion de Drago, il ne ressentait pas la douleur, il attendait le lendemain soir, Samedi, pour voir son bien aimé, dans la salle sur demande. Bon, certes, ce dernier allait se déclarer à son PC mais il devait lui offrir un verre d'eau à lui, et ça ben, mine de rien, c'était le plus important.

A sa table la conversation allait bon train, et de nombreux élèves venaient voir Dean et Seamus pour les paris. Harry s'informa des résultats et fut stupéfait de constater que le trio de tête avait beaucoup changé. Pansy Parkinson ne faisait même plus partie de la liste, Rogue était à la septième place, et Cho Chang à la dernière. Par contre Blaise Zabini était en seconde position, Hermione venait juste après et Luna Lovegood la talonnait de près. Ron non plus n'était pas loin, juste après Rogue. Le rouquin en était fou de rage, comment lui, un Weasley pouvait faire un truc aussi stupide pour lui ? Pour un Malefoy ! C'était du délire pur. Et lui, Harry Potter, et bien, merde alors, il occupait la première place.

-Ces paris sont truqués Harry, pesta Ron en se rendant au cours d'enchantement. C'est vraiment du n'importe quoi ! Et toi tu réagis pas ?

-Bah ! C'est juste un jeu, non ?

Son ami ne répondit pas mais continua à faire la moue. Assis l'un à côté de l'autre dans la salle de cours, alors qu'ils tentaient de faire léviter un objet déjà sous un sort d'invisibilité, Ron se rapprochât de lui.

-Harry, il faut que tu me rendes un petit service, fit le roux.

Sans même se préoccuper des regards alarmant que lui laissait ce dernier, il poursuivit.

-C'est l'amie de Bella, Tany, elle a personne pour demain et Bella, m'a demandé si… Enfin tu voix quoi ?

-Non Ron, je ne vois pas et je ne veux pas voir, répliqua Harry sentant les problèmes arriver.

-Allez Harry, acceptes, toi non plus tu n'as personne.

-Non Ron, répondit le brun avec plus de conviction. Il avait des choses à faire ce soir là, par Merlin !

-C'est pas comme si vous sortiez ensemble, non ? C'est juste pour la soirée, une ou deux danses et puis voila. (Harry Grimaça) Allez Harry pour moi.

-T'essaies pas de me caser Ron ?

-Non, mec. Bien sure que non, C'est juste que Bella…

-Oui ?

-Bella a dit qu'elle ne laisserait pas son amie seule ce soir là. Tu te rends compte, alors que c'est nous qui organisons, elle ne veut pas laisser son amie seule. Franchement les filles, je ne les comprends pas. Si toi tu me disais que tu ne viens pas, tu crois que je dirais une telle chose ?

Harry souleva un sourcil digne du maître de potion faisant comprendre à son ami qu'il n'était pas d'accord avec lui.

-Bon, bref alors, Harry tu acceptes ?

Résolu, ne voulant pas décevoir son ami, Harry accepta. Après tout il ne passerait pas toute la soirée avec elle, c'était juste histoire qu'elle vienne.

L'heure suivante, tout Poudlard savait déjà qu'Harry Potter sortait avec une dénommé Tany Grimhall, le faisant passer à la seconde place du classement des soupirants susceptible d'avoir offert à Malefoy la Carmélia Amor.

Il avait un cours privé avec le professeur de potion ainsi que le directeur de l'école. Il s'y rendit, heureux de pouvoir laisser tous ces regards et ces gloussements sur sa prétendue relation avec l'amie de Bella. Il ne se rappelait déjà même plus le nom de la Serdaigle avec qui il avait rendez vous le lendemain. Quelle poisse tout de même, non ?

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Et que vous vous posez pleins de questions sur le déroulement futur de notre intrigue. Mais avant de répondre à votre attente, j'ai un TRES GROS problème, super, méga, hyper important et pour le résoudre j'ai besoin de votre aide. 

Alors le voila :

Si vous devez associer Drago à uns senteur naturelle, vous choisirez quoi ?

(ex : Dumbledor citron)

a) Herbes à chat

b) Pamplemousse

c) Cannelle

d) Muguet

e) Autre choix (dites lequel)

Merci d'avoir la gentillesse de répondre.

A demain.


	12. Chapter 12

Salut la compagnie, encore une journée est on dira adieu à l'année 2006.

Mais pour votre plus grand plaisir, voila la suite de ma fic. Merci encore à ceux qui riviewoutent.

* * *

**RAR**

(comme au bon vieux tant)

**Feeclochette** : Ceux qui sont pas Drarryste sont plus difficile à convaincre que ceux qui on un petit penchant yaoi, alors je suis très fière que ma fic te plaise. Merci pour ta proposition de parfum, hélas, l'anis n'a été mentionner qu'une fois.

**Onarluca** : Et oui Dray va pas trop apprécier d'ailleurs…. Bonne lecture. Le muguet à fait un bon score mais il reste derrière la vanille, donc pas de muguet en final. DSL

**Camille** : Le muguet est le grand vainqueur, et comme tu l'as si bien dit, beau mais toxique comme l'est Drago.

**Dramyre****lovy** : Moi aussi je trouve ça c** que Harry est accepté la proposition de Ron, mais bon c'est son ami, son frère de baguette. Comment le lui refuser.

**Elanbanshee** : 4 reviews en une soirée, wouah ! Pour le parfum de ton mec, c'est pas un Lacoste original ? lol !

**Spicy****Marmelade** : Toutes les filles ont le béguin pour Harry, non ? Pas toi ? Moi si !

**Merci à tous Shuro2711, Diane, Zaika, Morganne ainsi qu'à tous les anonymes**.

* * *

**Chapitre 22 : Lettre 10**

Quand Pansy croisa Vincent et Grégory qui couraient dans les couloirs, le feu aux fesses, elle fit demi tour sans demander son reste. Alors qu'elle retournait vers la salle commune, Blaise lui passa devant comme une flèche. Il n'y avait plus de doute, Drago était à éviter. Elle se précipita dans son dortoir. La nouvelle le rendit fou. Déjà qu'il s'était levé de mauvaise humeur, alors apprendre ça, c'était plus qu'insupportable. Pendant que chaque Serpentard normalement constitué, s'écartait sur son passage, Drago rentra dans son antre. Il fit valdinguer son cartable, sa cape et bien d'autre chose avant de briser quatre ou cinq verres, sans pouvoir se calmer. Alors qu'il se servait un verre dans sa réserve personnelle (un verre de jus de citrouille n'imaginons rien d'autre) il fixait rageusement la fleur.

Tous ces efforts pour rien. Tous ce qu'il avait enduré pour rien. Par Merlin et Salazar tous puissants, pourquoi tout cela lui arrivait-il à lui ? Il était si bien avant. Sans espoir, sans attente, juste un rêve lointain, qu'il caressait. Et maintenant, depuis le début de cette histoire, il s'était livré, dévoilé, il avait même décidé de faire un pas vers celui qu'il aimait, il devait se déclarer à Harry Potter, et voila que cette tête à claque, ce débile de Gryffondor, ce zébré super mignon, extra canon avait une copine. Personne ne l'avait prévenu avant. Pourquoi ? Sans importance, plus que jamais il devait retrouver sa vie d'avant. Il pris un parchemin et commença à rédiger sa réponse à A.E.

**_Amoureux Éternel_**

**_Je suis ravi d'avoir entretenu cette courte mais intense correspondance avec toi. Non, ne sois pas déçu, toi et moi, dès le départ c'était impossible, et nous le savions tous les deux. Je sens que tu verses une larme, j'aurais aimé te voir pour te consoler t'offrir une nuit de passion pour enlever tes souffrances et illuminer ta vie. J'aurais voulu tellement de choses pour toi sans même te connaître car le peu que tu m'as offert m'est inestimable. Mais voila, si tu m'aimes, moi je l'aimes lui, et lui en aimes une autre. Mon cœur et son cœur sont pris, la seule différence c'est que si le mien saigne, le sien bat aux rythmes de l'amour._**

**_Mettons fin à tout cela, c'est bien mieux ainsi. Par conséquence, je ne viendrais pas demain à la soirée, amuses toi. Non, ne rechignes pas, c'est ainsi, et si tu insistes, alors mon gage pour toi sera de me laisser, de laisser cette histoire n'être qu'une douce romance._**

**_Adieu_**

**_Ta Belle Rose Blanche._**

Il attendit longtemps avant d'hibouter ce qu'il jugeait être sa dernière lettre à son correspondant. Le regard dans le vague, fixant sans vraiment la voir la Carmélia Amor, plus resplendissante que jamais. Il sortit de son trouble, quand sa cour vient le chercher pour le dîner. Il y alla sans aucune émotion apparente, mais la fureur et la tristesse se mêlaient dans ses veines. S'il n'était pas un Malefoy, il disparaîtrait pour se réfugier dans un coin sombre et attendre la mort. Se voyant aussi mélancolique, le jeune aristocrate se mit à détester tout ce qui avait fait de sa vie si paisible, une torture. Il avait du travail, prétexte parfait pour quitter ses sujets Serpentards, bousculer le pauvre Hugues, piétiner les pieds de Blaise et assassiner du regard Pansy. De retour dans son antre, il appela Alpha et ficela à sa patte, le parchemin ainsi qu'une grosse fiole remplit de tranquilikor. Une fois le volatile partit, il décida de se changer les idées en étudiant.

* * *

Merci pour votre participation à mon grand dilemme. Le grand vainqueur à la majorité écrasante, est **MUGUET**. Dommage pour Herbe à chat, je l'aimais bien moi, mais c'est toi lecteur qui décide.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 23 : Détresse et coups de poing**

Harry vit Alpha venir de loin, et comme il y avait du monde près de lui, il pris ses jambes à son cou et s'éloigna de toute civilisation. Cependant vu qu'il était l'heure d'aller s'entraîner il ne put lire la lettre immédiatement –quoi qu'il trouva que la quantité de tranquilikor était conséquente. L'entraînement fut comme d'habitude, intense, rude mais constructif. Éreinté mais loin d'avoir envie de dormir, Harry alla comme bien souvent se promener près du lac. Il était si content, il s'imaginait déjà à Samedi soir. Drago beau, comme à l'accoutumé, brillant étincelant, royal, s'avançant vers lui un brin arrogeant pour lui offrir un verre. Il s'avançait tel un félin se balançant nonchalamment, l'œil séducteur avant de chantonner « Eh ! Potter, un verre ? » Harry secoua la tête. Beaucoup trop irréel, jamais Drago ne ferrais ça. Non, il serait plutôt près du buffet à se servir un verre, histoire de se désaltérer lui-même et lui juste à coté son verre vide en main. Drago se retourne et d'une voix cassante « Potter t'as soif, laisse moi te servir ? » Passant de la parole aux actes, le Serpentard verserait l'eau dans son verre jusqu'a en déborder là, lui Harry … Non, non, ça non plus ça va pas. Non, Drago serait plus entrain de….

Assit au pied de son arbre favori (car c'était toujours le même) Harry imaginait tous les scénario qui pourraient se produire le lendemain oubliant la réponse que lui avait faite le blond. C'est lorsque la nuit se fit plus fraîche qu'il se décida à rentrer. Il allait changer ses bandes apaisantes, non pas qu'il en avait vraiment besoin, mais c'était plus hygiénique. Se glissant sans un bruit entre les ronflements de ses camarades, il se fit beau et alla s'allonger sur son lit. Le sommeil, le gagna rapidement et il dormit bien trois bonnes heures cette nuit là.

Réveillé avant tous le monde, se demandant pourquoi il ne s'était pas précipité sur la lettre que lui avait écrite Drago comme il le faisait d'habitude, il déroula le parchemin et lu. Chaque mot qui défilait sous son regard, lui brisait l'âme, Harry porta sa main à son cœur qui battait à tout rompre, le souffle saccadé. Tremblant, il laissa son chagrin exploser. La tête enfouille dans son oreiller, il pleura encore et encore. Et dire que la veille, il s'imaginait voir le blond lui adresser la parole.

Ce Samedi, ne commençait décidément pas bien. Hermione regardait son ami brun traîner les pieds, le regard dans le vague, la tête basse, le dos voûté et une folle hystérique accrochée aux bras. Enfin Ron, s'était–il rendu compte de ce qu'il faisait subir au pauvre Harry ? La jeune fille laçait des regards réprobateurs à un rouquin qui se contentait d'hausser les épaules une grimace dessinée sur le visage. Hugues remarquant son agacement la serra doucement entre ses bras. C'est juste à ce moment là qu'arriva une troupe de Serpentards.

-Regardez moi ça. La honte des Serpentards, cracha l'une des filles présentent.

-Tiens ta langue Gladys si tu ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelques bricoles.

-Tu nous menaces ? Tu crois pouvoir nous effrayer ? Tu te crois en position de force ?

Hugues allait répliquer, mais aillant l'habitude de ce genre de situation, Hermione lui saisit la main et d'un signe de tête lui indiqua que cela ne fallait pas la peine de répondre. Cela eu pour effet d'énerver encore plus les verts et argents présents, renforcé par la présence de Crabbe et Goyle.

-C'est ça petit toutou à sa maman de Sang de Bourbe chéri,

-Remue bien la queue quand tu obéis, surenchérit un autre garçon.

Un fou rire méprisant parcourut l'assemblé des Serpentards. Ron furibond sauta sur le premier vert et argent qui lui faisait face, le point levé près à s'abattre sur ce dernier. Hélas Crabbe et Goyle férus de bagarre se jetèrent sur lui avant qu'il n'ait pu toucher un seul cheveu de son vis-à-vis. Le choc fut si rude que le rouquin hurla de douleur. Harry se jeta à son tour dans la bataille, frappant Crabbe dans le dos.

Quand McGonagall, alerté par les hurlements et la cohue des élèves se précipita, elle ne trouva absolument rien.


	14. Chapter 14

**Bonne Année 2007**

Je vous souhaite à tous, une heureuse et bonne année. Qu'elle vous apporte la joie, le bonheur, l'argent, la réussite dans le travaille et les études, l'amour et la santé. Mais surtout beaucoup de lecture de fanfictions, notamment du Drarry (ben oui, on se refait pas, même avec une nouvelle année qui commence).

Olidée.

* * *

RAR

Diane : Rien ne dit qu'il se laissera faire, je crois qu'il préfère attendre Lundi. LOL ! Enfin en lissant ce chapitre tu auras la réponse à ta question.

Zaika : Quelle impatience, par Merlin, voila la suite. Et encore merci pour toutes les reviews que tu me laisses après chaque chapitre. Thank.

* * *

**Chapitre 24 : Lettre 11**

Drago était pour ne pas changer, encore de très mauvaise humeur. Il n'arrivait pas dépasser sa frustration. Alors quand il trouva sur son passage de si bon matin, les Gryffondors et les Serpentards s'amuser joyeusement, il ne pu d'avantage se retenir et se défoula sur l'assemblé. Il lança sans ménagement pour personne des sorts de son cru et en quatre minutes montres en main, tout le monde avait disparu. Il ne restait que les plus téméraires, (quoi que Crabbe et Goyle en aient reçu l'ordre de Drago lui-même). Pendant qu'Harry soutenait son ami roux pour le conduire à l'infirmerie en compagnie de Bella et Tany, Hermione et Hugues leur priaient de trouver au plus vite une solution car la haine des deux maisons devenait de plus en plus invivable pour le jeune couple, qui menaça leur amis réciproques de les boycotter si aucune solution n'était trouvé.

Le voila bien maintenant ! Hugues lui ordonnait, à lui un Malefoy de surcroît d'empêcher les Serpentards de jouer à leur favori, le lâché de Gryffondors. C'était du délire. Et devinez avec qui il devait arranger les choses ? Super Potty Potter en personne. Cela ne suffisait donc pas qu'il soit désespérément amoureux de lui alors que le brun roucoulait avec la pintade de Serdaigle, il fallait en plus qu'ils se voient pour les beaux yeux des doubles H comme on les appelait si bien. Et Potter tellement indifférent à sa présence, tellement occupé à prendre soin de la belette, ignorant le désir qui le trouble. La colère submergea le jeune homme qui flanqua un violent coup de coude à Vincent sous prétexte qu'il parlait trop.

Quelle maîtrise, quelle technique, quel charisme. En même pas cinq minutes Drago avait mis fin à la bagarre entre eux et les Serpentards. Harry ne s'était retenu que de peu de lui sauter au cou pour lui dire qu'il était son « héros ». Mais franchement vous le voyez entrain de faire ça ? A peine aurait-il touché Malefoy que ce dernier l'aurait expédié sur les toits d'un seul regard. Il avait jouer la carte de l'indifférence et du mécontentement, comme à son habitude, mais à l'intérieur de lui c'était bien une autre histoire. En amenant son meilleur ami voir Pompom, le jeune sorcier ne put se résigner à ne rien faire. Il fallait absolument que Drago vienne ce soir. Pas pour celui qu'il aimait, pas pour se déclarer, pas pour se faire offrir un verre, mais juste pour le voir. C'était sa lumière, son rayon de soleil, c'était pour lui, pour ne serait-ce qu'un peu le posséder.

Pompom avait à peine commencé à s'occuper de Ron qu'Harry était déjà parti. Il allait écrire à Drago, il devait le convaincre d'être des leurs ce soir.

**_Drago Lucius Malefoy_**

**_Il est or de question que j'accepte les termes de la dernière lettre que tu m'as écrite. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé pour que tu ais soudainement envie de baisser les bras, mais moi je n'abandonnerai pas aussi facilement. Que tu ne veuilles pas te déclarer à PC, c'est tant pis pour toi, et tant mieux pour moi comme ça je n'aurai pas à souffrir de te voir le draguer. Mais que tu reviennes sur ta parole, alors là non. Tu as dit oui pour être mon correspondant et me tenir compagnie jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare, alors tu dois le faire. Tu as dit que tu viendrais Samedi soir, alors tu dois venir, tu as des gages à respecter alors ne te défiles pas._**

**_Viens ce soir, ne serait ce que pour t'amuser._**

**_Je t'attends._**

**_L'Amoureux Éternel_**

**_P.S : Tu étais sublime ce matin. Si fort et si beau à la fois, j'en ai frissonné de bonheur._**

Quand Drago reçu le parchemin, il n'en fut pas très ravi. D'abord parce qu'il était dans la bibliothèque, ensuite parce qu'il y avait des curieux à chaque table qui manifestaient leur curiosité et surtout parce qu'il croyait avoir été clair lors de son dernier envoi. Pestant dans sa barbe, le prince des Serpentards, se rendit dans un endroit au calme pour lire. Il avait laissé ses amis le suivre et quand il eut terminé sa lecture, son regard glacé ne leur donna aucune indication sur le contenu du parchemin, ni même sur la suite des évènements.

* * *

PS : une petite review pour m'encourager et me dire vous impression, c'est pas loin à écrire et ça fait tellement plaisir à votre auteur.

Merci et à demain.


	15. Chapter 15

**Bonne Année 2007**

Coucou tous le monde,

Alors cette nouvelle année, elle débute bien ? Bien sure et en en plus vous avez de la lecture. D'ailleurs voici un nouveau chapitre, bonne lecture et merci pour les reviews.

KISS

* * *

**Chapitre 25 : Un à une table**

On pouvait dire que tout Poudlard était présent ce soir. La nouvelle de la « relation » entre la Serdaigle Tany et le jeune héros du monde sorcier Harry Potter avait délogé, de leur confortable lit, de nombreux élèves. Cependant certaines choses ne changeaient pas, et bien qu'Harry soit venu accompagné de sa cavalière, il l'avait abandonné avant même la première danse, et était allé s'asseoir comme à l'accoutumer devant une table.

Harry fixait d'un regard incertain la foule compacte qui mouvait. Avec le jeu de lumière, il ne distinguait pas grand-chose. D'habitude, pour éviter l'ennui, il refaisait mentalement les exercices que lui donnaient ses professeurs lors de ses cours particuliers ou alors, il admirait Neville papillonner de filles en filles en les faisant danser. Mais aujourd'hui était un jour exceptionnel, il attendait le cœur battant à tout rompre l'arrivée d'un certain blond. Il espèrerait de toute son âme que le jeune homme de ses rêves viendrait, répondant à son appel secret. Pour le moment, bien que la pièce fut pleine à craquer, nul ange ne se trouvait ici.

Son attention se porta sur un couple qu'une lumière jaune avait mit en évidence. Hermione et Hugues dansaient à contre courant du rythme de la musique. Cela les faisait rire, ils avaient l'air si heureux d'être ensemble. Un Serpentard et une Gryffondor, Harry se mit à les envier. Il aurait aimé lui aussi pouvoir connaître le bonheur d'être dans les bras d'un vert et argent. Alors qu'il soupirait profondément, un murmure se propagea jusqu'à lui. Intrigué, il avança la tête pour tenter de comprendre ce qui animait l'assemblé. Décollant ses fesses de la chaise sur laquelle il était assit, il se dressa avant de retomber comme une masse. Cela n'avait duré qu'une minute, mais il avait bien vu cette chevelure blanche parfaitement soignée pénétrer l'assemblée. Il était venu.

Les couples ne tardèrent pas à se reformer et dans la salle sur demande, tout le monde avait recommencé à danser. Harry dont le cœur battait la chamade, fixait sans aucune retenu le prince des Serpentards. Il le regardait bouger, glisser de filles en filles sans jamais vraiment s'attarder. Il était plus beau que dans tous les rêves qu'Harry avait pu faire. Et grâce à ça, les prochains qu'il ferait, seraient merveilleux.

Ron trouva le temps de se précipiter sur lui pour cracher son mécontentement. Comment ce fils de mangemort pouvait débarquer à une soirée Gryffondor et rafler toutes les filles ? Ce n'est pas qu'il en avait vraiment quelques choses à faire, mais bon il pensait à tous ces pots qui se retrouvaient sans rien. Harry se contenta de secouer la tête, troublé dans sa contemplation. Dean et Seamus aussi vinrent le trouver, à croire que ce soir il était devenu indispensable. Ils demandèrent à Harry de fixer pour la dernière fois son choix sur le pari, car ils clôturaient tout ça à minuit. Le brun confirma sa première proposition, priant pour qu'on le laisse tranquille afin de regarder sa Némésis tournoyer et faire chavirer son petit cœur d'amour transit.

Quelques néons s'éteignirent, rendant la pièce encore plus sombre. Harry su tout de suite que les slows allaient débuter. Déçu d'avoir perdu de vue son blondinet et tendrement aimé, désespéré de ne pouvoir le revoir il s'affala sur sa chaise, se demandant s'il ne ferait pas mieux de rentrer se coucher. C'est sur ces tristes pensées qu'une ombre s'attabla à ses côtés. Se tassant un peu plus sur sa chaise, il posa son bras sur la table pour entamer une conversation avec ce nouvel arrivant, penchant légèrement la tête pour mieux distinguer son voisin, la peau presque translucide de ce dernier, le cloua sur place. En face d'Harry se tenant droit, fixant la piste de son regard glacé Drago Malefoy était assit là, un bras posé sur la table.

* * *

Alors ça vous a plu? Vous voulez la suite? Vous voulez savoir se qui va se passer entre nos deux héros? Vont-ils se sauter dessus et s'avouer leur amouuuuuuuuuuuurs?

Alors laisser une petite reviews si vous voulez le prochain chapitre demain (sinon je peux attendre quelques jours histoire de vous faire mariner)

Bye


	16. Chapter 16

**Bonne Année 2007**

Coucou tous le monde,

J'ai reçu plein de reviews, je suis très contente de voir que vous tenez autant à ma ficounette. Wouah !!!! Aller encore un chapitre pleins suspense.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 26 : Deux à une table**

Drago impérial comme toujours, se tenait assit à la table de son rival, freinant d'ignorer la présence de ce dernier. Il fixait les formes floues devant lui, se retenant rageusement de laisser libre court à ses pulsions intérieures. Il était si anxieux qu'il entendait son cœur battre la chamade dans ses tympans. Il avait beau se répéter qu'il était un Malefoy, et qu'un Malefoy ne devait pas se laisser dominer par quoi que ce soit, il ne pouvait pourtant pas calmer son angoisse. Il avait finalement cédé aux supplications de l'Amoureux Éternel, il se devait en tant que Némésis de ce dernier exaucer ses vœux. Il s'était préparé avec grâce et élégance comme tout bon aristocrate qui se respectait avant de se rendre dans la salle sur demande. Une fois qu'il y avait mit les pieds, sa beauté avait irradié l'assemblée, éradiquant toutes chances de séduction au plus démuni. Et pour bien leur faire entrevoir sa puissance, il avait dansé avec toutes les plus belles filles présentes. Cependant, sans que nul ne le remarque, il n'avait eu d'intérêt que pour Harry Potter. Il n'avait pas été dur à trouver, c'était le seul pecnot assit. On aurait dit qu'il fixait avidement quelqu'un. Le cœur de Drago se serrait à chaque fois qu'il se disait que celui qu'il aimait regardait la Serdaigle de ses rêves. Prenant sur lui, n'est pas Malefoy qui veut, il continuait à danser, faisant tournoyer ces demoiselles, et rendant hystérique ces messieurs.

Ce fut lorsque les lumières se tamisèrent un peu plus qu'il tenta sa chance. Après tout, il devait bien offrir un verre d'eau, à Harry Potter ! Il glissa jusqu'à la table de ce dernier et s'installa à ces côtés. Et le voila maintenant, là, le cœur prêt à exploser, le ventre se tordant et le sang glacé –qu'elle ironie tout de même. Il savait que Potter le regardait, il ne pouvait pas ne pas réagir. Drago se tourna vers Harry.

-Potter, je sais que je suis irrésistible même pour toi. (Drago s'aperçu que le bras de son vis-à-vis n'était qu'à quelques centimètres du sien, il en frissonna). Mais bien que ce soit trop tant demander, pourrais-tu (ne pas être trop méchant pensa le blond) fixer quelqu'un d'autre ? Ta petite amie par exemple ?

-Malefoy, je suis juste surpris de te voir à mes côtés. Et NON, Tany n'est pas ma petite amie.

Remerciant la pénombre, Drago fit un léger sourire de soulagement, avant de répondre.

-Je ne t'ai rien demandé Potter.

Sur ce, les deux garçons se remirent à regarder leurs camarades s'amusant sur la piste de danse. Drago vit entre deux néons rouges, son meilleur ami, fidèle adepte de ce genre de soirée, lové dans les bras d'une rousse. Une Weasley ? A vrai dire il s'en moquait, il cherchait un dérivatif pour oublier que la main d'Harry était à un doigt de la sienne. Et sans le vouloir alors qu'il se défendait d'y penser, il fit glisser son bras vers celui de son voisin. Il se figea à son contact, ce mortifiant mentalement d'être un être de faiblesse et non pas un Malefoy parfait comme il aimait à le penser lui-même. Cependant malgré la proximité physique, le Gryffondor ne réagissait pas. Une envie démentielle parcourue le corps du vert et argent. Leurs peaux se touchaient presque, alors pourquoi ne pas franchir le pas ? Drago se mit à respirer avec peine, l'idée de prendre la main de Potter était plus que folle. C'était lui avouer sa faiblesse, lui demander d'être à lui, le supplier de le faire sien. C'était du n'importe quoi, un Malefoy ne fait pas ça. Pourtant, il en mourrait d'envie. N'était ce pas pour ça qu'il était venu ? Tenter de connaître les vrais sentiments de son PC à son égard ? N'était-ce pas pour ça qu'il était venu s'asseoir là, à cette table, alors qu'il y en avait pleins d'autres ? C'était l'objectif de la soirée, non ? Savoir avec certitude si Harry Potter le haïssait plus que tout au monde ?

Drago souleva son auriculaire, il effleura la peau d'Harry. Son cœur manqua un battement, si ça continuait, il s'arrêterait net. Pourtant il devait continuer, il ne pouvait plus vivre ainsi. Il devait savoir, il voulait savoir, il l'aimait. _M__'aimes-tu Harry Potter ?_ Il souleva le reste de sa main et la fit glisser dans les airs vers celle du brun.

* * *

PS : une petite review pour m'encourager et me dire vos impressions, c'est pas loin à écrire et ça fait tellement plaisir à votre auteur.

PS Bis : Je recherche une belle illustration pour ma fic. Alors si vous savez dessiner, envoyer vos chefs d'œuvres.

Merci et à demain.


	17. Chapter 17

**Bonne Année 2007**

Sadique ? MOI ?  
Bon ok, un peu, mais juste un peu, alors. C'était tellement tentant de couper juste au moment où Drago décide enfin à se lancer. Je suis sûre que vous vous êtes demandé alors se sera quoi ? Le verre d'eau ou la danse ? Alors pour ne plus trop vous faire languir (encore que seuls les plus téméraires auront lus cette petite introduction) voila le chapitre qui répond à vos questions, (Enfin j'espère HA ! HA ! HA ! –rire sadique de l'auteur)

Merci encore à Dramyre lovy, Ocaora, zaika, kate, vansita, Dud, Diane, Feeclochette  
kuroi sekai : ça va mieux le cœur ? Je voudrais pas perdre un fidèle lecteur  
Spicy marmelade : tout doucement même.  
petite-abeille : il va vraiment falloir que je passe mon brevet de secouriste, avec tous ces lecteurs cardiaques, il ne faudrait pas qu'ils claquent entre deux chapitres. Sinon j'étais morte de rire devant ta review. Entre le ton sérieux des questions hypothétique et le contenue des dites questions, il y un tel décalage que j'ai pas pu me retenir. « dray va-t-il enfin prendre la main de ryry ?!!? va-t-il lui donner ENFIN son verre d'eau?!? » J'adore.  
Lily2507 : vive le retour de super Dray  
La Belle de Caddix : j'adore ta phrase « Je parie même que notre petit Dragon va faire semblant de chasser une mouche du bras du petit Harry. » Si je tenais tant à le santé de mes lecteurs je crois que j'aurais faire un truc de ce genre là. LOL

Au faite, pour vous prouvez que je suis pas si sadique que ça, voici enfin la suite.  
Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 27 : Annonce**

Harry était si bien, mine de rien là, assit près de Drago Malefoy quelle merveille. Il devait être venu pour lui proposer un verre d'eau. A cette idée le rouge et or ne pu s'empêcher détirer ses lèvres. Merlin, merci pour la lumière tamisé. Une partie de son bras fut alors en contact avec celle du Serpentard, Harry se sentit défaillir. Était-ce un rêve ? Une illusion ? Un désir ? Non, rien de tout cela, le bras de sa Rose Blanche venait se reposer sur le sien. Ne pas bouger, profiter intensément de ce contact involontaire. Harry ferma les yeux et tenta de capter toute la chaleur qui se diffusait de son avant bras en contact avec celui de Drago. Il sentit la chaleur qui courrait de son coude jusqu'à sa main. La chaleur était plus intense là. Il effleurait l'épiderme délicat de son bien aimé. Harry pris une profonde inspiration, et sentit un doigt le caresser. Il en frissonna de plaisir. Etait-ce vraiment ça ? Des caresses ? Il perdait la tête.

Qu'est ce que c'est ? Pas possible ? Oh, Merlin !!!!

Seamus Finnigan venait d'être projeté contre le mur, renversant sur son passage une bonne dizaine d'élèves. Quand à son meilleur ami Ron, il faisait du rodéo sur le dos de Crabe, pendant que Goyle le prenait pour un tambour. Harry se leva précipitamment pour aller défendre son meilleur ami, mais il fut devancé par Neville et Dean qui se jetèrent d'un commun accord sur le trio. Les élèves quand à eux fuyaient dans tous les sens vers la sortie, ne souhaitant être pris ni dans la bagarre, ni faisant la fête ici. Hugues frôla Harry, se rendant furieux au devant de Drago qui s'avançait lui aussi, mais d'un pas plus lent, vers les responsables de cette bagarre. Hermione levait les bras au ciel, les larmes débordaient de ses yeux. Arrivé sur la masse informe qui s'était écroulé au sol, et qui pourtant continuait à remuer, Harry tenta de se faire entendre, hélas, son « Eh les gars, arrêtez merde, Hermie pleure » n'a pas eu grand succès. Par contre le sifflement de la voix traînante de Drago calma illico les deux colosses de Serpentards. La brunette se précipita alors vers les Gryffondors et se mit à hurler conjointement avec son copain. Entre « déception totale », « minables », « mollusques sans cervelle », et « attitude grotesque », le couple double H, fit clairement comprendre que, quitte à choisir entre leur amour et leurs amis, ils choisissaient l'amour. Et qu'ils allaient mettre en pratique leur avertissement jusqu'à ce que les princes des deux maisons y mettes bon ordre.

-La relation Gryffondor-Serpentard doit absolument devenir amicale si vous voulez qu'ont redeviennent amis, avait dardé Hermione avant de claquer la porte.

En ce dimanche après-midi, Harry n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur son devoir de métamorphose, en plus d'être furieux d'avoir dû interrompre son moment « intime » avec Drago la veille, il n'avait reçut aucun message de R.B. Il en avait reçut un Drago Malefoy, court, clair, précis :

**Potter, il faut qu'on discute. Ce soir, Salle sur demande, 22h. D.M.**

Le survivant savait très bien sur quoi allait se porter la conversation, s'ils voulaient regagner l'amitié d'Hermione et Hugues, leur maison devait faire des efforts d'ententes et seul lui et Drago pouvaient impulser le mouvement. Harry soupira, c'était bien tout ça, mais et son verre d'eau, hein ? Qui y pensait ? Il était certain que Drago allait le faire, et maintenant, plus aucune nouvelle. Ce dernier devait être comme lui tracassé par la situation actuelle.

La journée lui parut longue, vraiment très longue. Ron boudait, Hermione les évitait, Seamus et Dean étaient indignés, et Harry lui ne pensait qu'à une chose : 22h ce soir, salle sur demande. Il allait voir Drago. Comment devait-il réagir ? Quel ton utiliser ? Et le plus important, comment s'habiller ?

Après le dîner, Harry avait tourné et retourné toutes ses questions dans sa tête pour n'arriver qu'à une seule conclusion : ne rien changer. Sauf peut-être sa tenue, il passa donc les trente dernières minutes avant son rendez-vous dans la salle de bain à tenter de raisonner ses cheveux dans un belle ensemble noir.

Sa main abaissait la poignet de la porte quand un toc toc, à la fenêtre se fit entendre. Alpha. Harry sentit son cœur s'accélérer, il ouvrit la baie, libéra l'animal et sentit un poids se lever de son estomac. Il déplia le parchemin :

**_Chère A.E_**

**_Mon ami, j'ai quelque chose de très important à t'annoncer. J'ai pris la décis…_**

-Et Harry tu sors de là, oui ? T'es pas le seul à avoir rencard ce soir, l'interrompit Seamus.

Soupirant Harry sortit de la salle de bain, non sans lancer un regard noir sur son camarade. Il glissa la lettre de son bien aimé discrètement sous son oreiller, et quitta la pièce. Il la lirait en rentrant, après avoir vu celui qui ignorait que c'est à lui, son pire ennemi qu'il adressait ses lettres si intimes et tellement sincère. En attendant, il allait le dévorer des yeux avant d'entendre son cœur parler.

* * *

PS : Pour demain j'ai une petite surprise pour vous. SIX pages, alors ça vous tente ? SIX belles pages Word. Oui ? Non ? Je sais pas je vais réflexion ? Je te donne ma réponse à la Saint-Glainglain ? Non, moi je veux comme d'habitude une page, UNE page. Quoi six pages, non merci c'est trop long à lire ? Enfin c'est à vous de voir. Mais qui ne dit mot, ne consent pas, n'est-ce pas ? 

PS Bis : Je recherche une belle illustration pour ma fic. Alors si vous savez dessiner, envoyer vos chefs d'œuvres.

Merci et à demain.


	18. Chapter 18

**Bonne Année 2007**

Je pense, et vous ne l'avez dit vous-même, qu'on peut considérer mon défi comme accomplit et réussit. C'est pourquoi, j'ai écrit sans me soucier de la longueur, j'ai dit ce que je voulais dire, sans compter les lignes.

L'auteur décline toute fois, toutes responsabilités d'envies de meurtre naissant chez les lecteurs, ainsi que toutes crises cardiaques subvenuent pendant la lecture. Non, mais c'est vrai quoi ! Je suis SADIQUE, Moi ? Oui. HA ! Ha ! Ha ! et vous aussi. Et je dirais même que vous aimez ça. Petits pervers. La preuve vous revenez tous les soirs voir si ma fic n'a pas un nouveau chapitre en ligne, alors, hein…. lol ! Mais vous connaissez le dictons : qui aime bien Doloris bien.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 28 : Déclaration**

Debout devant l'unique porte du long couloir du 7e étage, le jeune sorcier Harry Potter, pris une profonde respiration avant de toquer à la porte. Nul ne lui répondit. Malefoy serait-il donc en retard ? Cela serait étonnant ! Il réitéra son geste mais la réponse fut la même. Intriqué, oubliant presque son angoisse et ses troubles amoureux, il franchit la porte et entra dans la salle sur demande en catimini. La pièce était sombre, comme si personne ne lui avait rien demandé. Ou était-ce un piège ? Drago était-il en train de lui tendre une embuscade ? La porte derrière lui se referma dans un « clic » qui le fit tressaillir. Il resta quelques instant dans le noir, sans bouger, attentif au moindre bruit, avant qu'un vaisseau lumineux ne traversa la salle de haut en bas. Harry souleva un sourcil de consternation. _Quel frimeur celui là !_

Assit dans un confortable fauteuil, le prince des Serpentards Drago Malefoy, se tenait nonchalant. Jambes croisées, un main soutenant sa tête, l'autre époussetant sa splendide robe verte, il ne prêta pas la moindre attention à celui qui s'avançait vers lui. Malgré son calme apparent, son sang bouillait dans ses veines. Il était sur le point irrémédiablement de changer sa destinée, quelque soit la réponse de celui qui détenait son cœur, son âme, sa vie. Chaque pas du brun l'éloignait de son passé, et quand ce dernier s'arrêta, ce fut comme si un parchemin vierge se présentait à lui. Il allait écrire son avenir. Sans bouger d'un iota, il leva un regard qui se voulait neutre sur son vis-à-vis. Potter croisa les bras sur sa poitrine d'un air las.

-Tu n'as pas répondu quand j'ai frappé, Malefoy.

-Ça ne t'a pas empêché d'entrer, Potter.

-Tu aurais préféré que je reste bêtement debout devant la porte ?

Pour toute réponse Drago étira narquoisement les lèvres. _C'est mal parti. Mais c'est tellement bon de le mettre en colère._ Sur ces pensées, il se leva dans un joli froissement de robe et claqua des doigts. La salle sur demande se transforma selon son désir. Une pièce assez sombre ou de la musique s'élevait de nulle part. Harry se retourna vers le nouveau décor mi-agacé, mi-admiratif. _Prétentieux_. Il n'en resta pas moins surpris. C'était exactement le même décor, la même ambiance que la veille. Il grimaça d'incompréhension.

-Et si nous reprenions ou nous en étions hier ? Demanda Drago sans vraiment attendre de réponse et tout en se dirigeant vers la table qu'ils occupaient le samedi soir. Harry le suivit, sans rien dire, c'était pas comme s'il avait le choix de toute façon.

Alors que Drago s'asseyait à la place qu'il avait occupée la veille, Harry se figea littéralement sur place. Son sang se glaça, ne faisant qu'un tour en lui. Posé au centre de la table dans un vase long et transparent, la Carmélia Amor, plus belle que jamais, ne faisait pas d'ombre à la beauté de Drago. Ce doublon de grâce et d'éclat fit battre le cœur du survivant comme une horde de chevaux sauvages galopant sur des plaines verdoyantes.

-Elle est belle n'est-ce pas ? Susurra Drago dans un souple qui transporta le brun d'essence.

Voulant cacher son trouble, dans un bref mouvement de tête, Harry lui répondit tout en s'asseyant à son tour. Un silence entre eux s'installa. Harry était penaud n'osait regarder la fleur. Se demandant ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire ici, et maudissant ce fichu irlandais de ne pas l'avoir laissé profiter encore un peu de la salle de bain. S'il avait eu le temps de lire la lettre que lui avait envoyé son voisin, il aurait su pourquoi il l'avait amené avec lui.

Constatant le trouble du rouge et or, Drago sentit que c'était le bon moment pour tenter une approche.

-As-tu reconnu cette fleur, Potter ?

-C'est…c'est … tenta de répondre Harry qui était au bord de la crise de nerfs. Une nouvelle idée venait de le submerger. Et si Malefoy l'avait découvert ? S'il s'avait que c'était lui qui avait commis, comme disait certains, la connerie du siècle. Il l'avait donc attiré ici dans le but de lui rendre la fleur, discrètement pour ne pas faire concevoir qu'il s'était lui-même impliqué, le tout en lui faisant comprendre qu'un serpent qui se respecte n'avait absolument pas besoin de l'amour d'un minable lion. Quelle ironie du sort, l'être le plus protégé du monde sorcier s'était lui-même condamné à mort pour l'amour d'un de ces pires ennemis. Les yeux du brun le picotaient et son cœur se brisait.

-C'est la Carmélia Amor. La fleur de l'amour sincère, véritable et éternel. Cela fait quelques jours qu'elle est en ma possession. J'avoue que c'est une compagne des plus charmante. Elle a le don de me calmer.

Défait, Harry lui répondit brusquement.

-C'est pour te calmer que tu l'as emmené avec toi ? Tu pensais que négocier une trêve avec moi serait si compliqué ?

Piqué au vif, le blond ne pu se retenir, et dans une phrase froide comme un vent d'hiver, coupante comme le tranchant d'une lame, il lâcha.

-Comme c'est amusant de voir à quel point un petit sous-fifre comme toi, condamné a mort dès l'enfance, sauvé de justesse par une magie de bas étage, peut se surestimer autant. Ton fan club n'est pas la Potter, arrête le mode « j'suis le meilleur ». Tu ne m'impressionnes pas.

Un sourcil brun septique se leva. Harry tourna la tête vers Drago voulant répondre violemment à cette attaque, qu'il n'arrêterait son mode « j'suis le meilleur » que si le blond en faisait de même pour son mode «j'suis trop arrogent » quand son regard embrassa à la foi la Carmélia Amor et le blond, le laissant sans voix. Merlin, comme j'ai bien fait de le la lui offrir.

Devant l'air, qu'il jugea offusqué de son voisin, Drago se mortifia intérieurement contre sa dernière réplique. Il décida de rectifier le tire en annonçant le pourquoi de la présence de la rose à leur côté.

-Je vais déclarer ma flamme à la personne que j'aime. C'est pour ça que je l'ai amené.

Tel le plus puissant doloris lancé, les plaies cachées sous les bandes apaisantes, se firent douloureuses. Se crispant, il serra les dents pour ne pas hurler. Il devait faire peur à voir, car sa Némesis le dévisagea dégoûté. Devant l'air horrifié de son bien aimé, Drago aurait bien voulu se frapper, se flageller pour avoir dit ça. Au lieu de se tirer d'affaire, il venait de se mettre la tête sous l'eau.

-Bon, ben perdons pas notre temps en bavardages inutiles. Tu as des choses à faire et moi aussi.

Comme une flèche reçue en plein cœur, Drago se sentit rejeté. Devait-il poursuivre son investigation ? Le cœur du jeune aristocrate se serra, le rappelant que le survivant avait déjà refusé son amitié une première fois, alors pourquoi ne pas en faire autant avec son amour ? Comment lui, un Malefoy pouvait être à ce point si aveugle ? A quoi bon poursuivre ? Il connaissait déjà la réponse, non ?

Jouant les indifférents, l'âme d'Harry se déchirait. Alors c'était donc de ça qu'il voulait parler dans sa dernière correspondance. Il se rappelait la première phrase qui même sans avoir été lu jusqu'au bout, lui semblait clair maintenant : il allait se déclaré à l'homme qu'il aimait, ce soir après son entretient avec lui. Au bord de la crise de larmes, Harry se retenait de pleurer. Pleurer parce que celui qu'il aimait était si près de lui et tellement loin en même temps.

Ils négocièrent rapidement d'une trêve entre leur maison sans vraiment écouter l'autre, perdus dans leurs propres pensées obsessionnelles de l'autre. Lorsqu'un silence s'installa à nouveau entre eux, concluant la fin de leur rencontre. Harry jeta un dernier coup d'œil à la rose, ravivant la douleur des plaies, puis regarda celui qu'il aimait. Il lui semblait qu'il avait l'air triste, mais c'était pas possible c'était un Malefoy et qui plus est allait se proclamer à son bien aimé. Demain alors qu'il serait la risée de tous, qu'il recevrait un courrier de Voldemoert le remerciant de ne plus avoir à ce déplacer pour le tuer, Drago lui serait au bras de ce Serdaigle qu'il trouvait tellement beau qu'il rivalisait avec le Prince Charment lui-même.

-Bien, je vais te laisser, tu es un homme occupé, dit-il en se levant.

_Non, pas maintenant, pas comme ça !_ Se levant à son tour, le Serpentard ne pouvait pas se résigner à voir le Gryffondor s'en aller sans lui avoir dit l'essentiel. Il était venu jusqu'ici pour faire quelque chose et il l'accomplirait. Dans son esprit une nouvelle idée avait germée.

-Attend Potter, tu ne peux partir comme ça. Lui ordonna t-il.

Harry se retourna. Sur la table en plus de la fleur blanche, deux magnifiques verres à pied accompagné de leur cruche. Drago se saisit de cette dernière et remplit les verres de son contenant transparent, avec grâce. Puis soulevant les deux verres, il en tendit un à Harry.

-Le verre de l'amitié. Je sais que ce n'est que de l'eau, mais c'est l'intention qui compte.

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage du rouge et or. Même sans qu'il n'y ait personne pour corroborer son histoire, Drago lui offrait son verre d'eau. Harry se saisit du verre, le cœur battant la chamade. Le blond était un homme de parole. La robe ne faisait pas le sorcier. Le brun triqua avec son camarade et porta le verre à sa bouche tout en se disant qu'il ne s'était pas trompé en devenant fou d'amour pour le Serpentard. Il avait des défauts, il les connaissait bien, mais il avait aussi des qualités, et ce sont celles-ci qu'il aurait aimé découvrir dans ses bras.

Finalement assez content de son entrevu avec Drago, Harry un sourire au lèvres, le regard pétillant, déposa son verre sur la table à côté de celui qu'avait eu l'aristocrate. Son regard se porta sans le vouloir sur la fleur. Le Serpentard profita de cet état de grâce pour relancer une autre attaque. Il s'empara de la fleur, s'adossa sensuellement à la table et en huma le parfum. Devant ce spectacle le cœur du survivant manqua un battement. Drago et la Carmelia Amor, Comment lui dire qu'il n'avait pas bien fait de la lui offrir. Demain Dumbledor et tous le corps enseignant serait sur son dos à cause de ça, mais après ce spectacle, rien n'y personne ne pourra jamais lui donner tord.

Harry fut tiré de ses pensées par la prose du blond qui parlait comme perdu dans ses pensées.

-Tu savais qu'il fallait déclamer ses intention… oui le professeur Chourave à du vous le dire à vous aussi.

-Oui, elle l'a dit.

-Ça demande beaucoup de courage de passer à l'acte. Tu aurais pu toi, la cueillir ?

-…

-Je ne sais pas moi, et là la question ne se pose plus. Mais il y à une chose que j'aurais su faire.

Drago tendit la main devant eux et la lâcha. La Carmélia Amor lévitait devant un Harry émerveillé par tant de frime et un peu surpris ne voyant pas où voulait en venir le blond. N'était-ce pas qu'il avait élucidé le mystère sur l'identité de l'Amoureux Eternel ? Savait-il que c'était lui ? Le vert et argent ne lui laissa pas le temps d'approfondir ses réflexions, sa voix traînante mais chaleureuse envahit son esprit, son cœur, son âme.

**_Je suis la Glace _**

**_Taillée dans l'iceberg le plus pur,_**

_**Poli avec soin par ma lignée.**_

_**Briller, diriger, contrôler, dominer**_

_**Sont ma destinée.**_

_**Je suis l'incarnation de la perfection,**_

_**Moi Drago Lucius Malefoy**_

(Drago s'éloigna de la table sur laquelle il était adossé)

_**Mais je suis fais de chair et de sang**_

_**Et l'aimer, c'est saigner**_

(Il se mis face à Harry et parla à la Carmelia Amor)

_**Chaque goutte que je verserai,**_

_**Sera une preuve d'amour.**_

_**Te faire sien, Carmélia Amor**_

_**C'est lui déclarer ma flamme.**_

(Il regarda Harry dans les yeux)

_**Il est le Feu**_

_**Offert par Prométhée en personne,**_

_**Ravivé avec précaution par l'amitié.**_

_**Vaincre, combattre, gagner, survivre**_

_**Sont sa destinée.**_

_**Il est l'incarnation du laurier,**_

_**Lui Harry James Potter**_

_**Mais il est fait d'amour et de joie**_

_**Être son ennemi, me fait souffrir**_

(Il parla à nouveau à la Carmélia Amor)

_**Chaque larme que je verserai,**_

_**Sera une preuve de l'abandon du passé.**_

_**Te faire sien, Carmélia Amor**_

_**C'est me mettre à ses pieds.**_

(Drago se mis à genoux)

(Il leva l'une de ses mains et caressa la fleur)

_**Le Serpentard pleure son amour,**_

_**Pour qu'à travers les méandres de la haine**_

_**Sa plainte atteindre le Gryffondor**_

(Il saisit la fleur et la mena à lui)

_**Le Feu a fait fondre la Glace**_

_**Pour créer une source d'eau chaude**_

_**La Glace doit adoucir le Feu.**_

(Il se releva)

_**Chaque pétale que je lui offrirai,**_

_**Sera une preuve de ma sincérité.**_

_**Te cueillir, Carmélia Amor**_

_**Est le premier pas vers son cœur.**_

(Il tendit la rose à Harry)

Le regard écarquillé, la bouche entre ouverte, Harry regardait la fleur qu'on lui tendait bouche bée. Drago, l'homme à qui il écrivait secrètement venait de lui déclarer son amour pour lui ? C'était à lui qu'il voulait déclarer sa flamme ? Celui dont il était amoureux celui qui l'empêchait de faire Drago sien, c'était lui-même ? Il était le PC de Drago. Tout lui semblait si clair à présent, la réunion de l'amitié c'était du pipeau, il n'était pas ici pour discuter des problèmes de leur maison, ni des menaces des doubles H, ni même être l'humilier parce qu'il l'avait aimé, mais belle et bien pour se déclarer. _Alors, il ne sait toujours que c__'est lui A.E ?_

-Alors tu ne sais toujours pas qui t'a offert cette fleur ?

_C'est quoi cette question à la con ? Stupide Gryffondor débile après tout ce que je viens de te dire c'est tout ce que tu trouves à me dire ? Mais pourquoi je l'aime moi franchement !_ Après avoir plissé les yeux, humilié au plus haut point, le blond repris calmement.

-C'est vrai qu'on offre pas un cadeau, c'est terriblement impolie. Mais désirer partager le symbole de l'amour sincère, véritable et éternel, à l'élu de son cœur me semblait légitime.

-Tu sais pas c'est qui ? Répéta bêtement Harry.

Stupéfait, Drago était ébahit par le manque total d'intérêt que Potter portait à sa déclaration, il serra les poings de rage. S'il l'aimait pas il n'avait qu'à le lui dire !

Sans crier gar, Harry saisit d'une main son vieil ennemi par le col de sa robe. Ce geste surpris Drago qui n'eu pas le temps d'esquiver. Le regard du brun si indéterminé, conforta l'aristocrate dans ses pensées : le survivant ne l'aimait pas. Les lèvres du Gryffondor s'étiraient et laissèrent apparaître des belles dents blanches. Ça y est, il me tient, il va me faire chanter pensa Drago, le cœur en miette. C'est alors que l'autre main d'Harry rentra en contact avec celle qui tenait la rose et s'y glissa. Le blond n'y comprenait rien. Harry profita de son trouble pour murmurer à son oreille :

**_Hier était la nuit._**

**_Mon amour était ennemi._**

**_(…)_**

**_Tout simplement,_**

**_J'ai trouvé l'amour, le vrai_**

**_Je sais pour qui je vis, je me bats_**

**_Toutes mes longues insomnies mènent à lui_**

**_J'aime tendrement son beau visage,_**

**_Demain sera amour_**

**_Carmélia Amor_**

**_Le coeur du Survivant, Harry Potter_**

**_Bat pour les yeux du Serpentard,_**

**_Le Gryffondor a trouvé le grand amour_**

**_Sur les lèvres de Drago Malefoy_**

Harry, le jeune sorcier brun, lâcha le col de son bien aimé, fit quelque pas en arrière sans retirer sa main de celle du Serpentard qui tenait la rose, pour admirer un homme sublimé par le trouble. Son sourire se fit tendre et son regard chaleur. C'est alors que Drago, le jeune sorcier blond, compris.

-L'Amoureux Eternel

-Ma Belle Rose Blanche

De sa main libre, Harry caressa la joue de Drago, qui pencha légèrement la tête, et posa sa main sur celle du survivant. Les deux jeunes sorciers se mirent alors à se regarder, se perdant dans les iris de l'autre. Leur visage s'approchèrent tendrement jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se touchent en un doux baisé qu'ils ne tardèrent pas à approfondirent.

FIN

* * *

Et voila que s'achève la Rose Blanche, j'espère que ce petit bout de chemin parcouru avec moi, vous a autant plu qu'à moi.

Je remercie très sincèrement tous ceux qui m'ont lus et encore plus ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews. (Je remercie aussi de remarcher correctement me permettant de répondre directement aux reviews) : Dramyre lovy, Ocaora, Kate, Vansita, Dud, Diane, Feeclochette, petite-abeille, Lily2507, La Belle de Caddix, Alexiel, Honeymily, Hermoni, Asakita, Kate, La rose de minuit, Elise, Camille, shuro2711, Morganne, Faucheuse, Florelle, Black siri, Llemaluna, Youkai Yuy.

Avec une motion particulière « d'assiduité à chaque chapitre » pour : zaika, kuroi sekai, Eilanbanshee et Spicy marmelade

Remercions aussi mes bêta-correctrices : Sev et Escaflo (et un coucou à Molouchon qui va bientôt être maman)

Je vous dit donc au revoir, et pour ceux qui souhaite me revoir, je serai bientôt de retour dans une nouvelle fic : Entre les mains d'Harry.

KISS

Olidée


End file.
